who would be king
by medieval vamp
Summary: AU/ Eric meets his Sookie in England in the 1400's. Just what did happen to the princes in the tower? Sookie is young and innocent, following her abusive father through the skirmishes on the Scottish border when she meets some interesting characters. Mystery, Lemons a little later and violence this has the lot! Meet some of the other True blood charecters, in a totally new context!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"_Fuck, Fuck, Shit_!" How could he have been so stupid? Over 400 years old and he had allowed the bloodlust and hunger to cloud his judgement. Now he might have to kill the girl for what she may have seen.

He left the limp form where it lay and sprang, immediately catching up with the girl he suspected had seen him. More careful this time, now he watched from high in the trees. He could hear her heart racing as she crept out of the river to where her clothes lay on the low sloping bank. The moonlight dappled the girl's naked body, glistening where she was still wet. The only other noises were the slight rustle of branches in the summer evening breeze, and from the water, a frog calling to its mate.

For the past four months he had been following these skirmishes along the Scottish borders. It made feeding easier without drawing attention to the bodies sometimes left behind. There was always a selection of whores following the troops, joining the army or leaving it, and easily glamoured to forget anything they might have seen. Most of them were scrawny ofcourse, scabby, unfortunately filthy, and usually smelt even worse. But the girl now scrambling for her clothes was young with pale downy skin that hugged the soft curves of her body. Now the moonlight emphasising those curves perfectly. He could smell her innocence. Not hungry any longer perhaps, since he had just fed, but he had been interrupted before fulfilling his other need. Excitement stirred.

He watched her from amongst the leaves, intrigued. Instead of the usual shift and gown, she was pulling up boy's hose, old and ripped, and tying the laces at her waist under a shirt of coarse linen. Quickly she piled her thick golden hair up into a cap. He imagined those long curls draped over his body. He wondered if he should keep this one a while, and glamour her instead of killing outright. Still lost in thought, he suddenly heard something through the scrub. There were two more distinct heartbeats creeping nearer.

…..

Susanna thought bathing here at this hour would give her privacy. The camp was sweaty, the fires spat soot, and it was a relief to get away sometimes. The cold shock of the water helped cleared her head as she tried to make sense of it all. But then she realised she wasn't alone after all. She'd heard nothing, and was concentrating on her bathing. Then her heart jumped when she looked up from the water and saw him there. He was not alone either. Susanna could hear the faint sighs from the woman underneath him. Not one of the foot soldiers, even in this light She could tell he was a man of substance. Then his eyes looked into hers for such a brief moment she could not be sure it had even happened. Warmth tingled inside, and yet she shivered, ducking down into the water. She quickly swam back to where she had left her clothes. Being seen now would be a disaster. She had managed to keep her sex hidden for this long; and couldn't afford to be recognized now.

Being used to these clothes it didn't take long to climb back into them. She sensed the danger, but was intrigued too. There had been something different about the man, and although it had been dark, she thought she'd know him if she saw him again. Indeed, Susanna found herself hoping she would!

As she threw the cape around her shoulders, the world went black. She was grabbed from behind and something was thrown over her head. She had been feeling an unexpected warm contentment, now felt cold panic. She struggled to free herself, but whoever held her was far stronger. Her struggles made no difference and, heart pounding, she was dragged backwards. Exhausted and half suffocated from the stench of the plaid around her face, her desperate complaints muffled by the thickness of it, she was lifted and carried. Then, still blind, Susanna felt herself thrown down onto hard wood, the sudden wobble and rocking telling her she was in a boat. Her arms were held tightly at her side and she was too weak to protest as someone's bony knee held her down. She was sick and dizzy. The bench she was held over dug painfully into my chest. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the nausea at bay.

The splash of the oars, the sudden smack of water in her face, and she was hauled up from the river onto the wet bank. Then the rough plaid was pulled from around her and she grabbed onto her hat to make sure her hair didn't come loose, so giving her away. Susanna was dragged again until she lay on the hard uneven ground outside a small croft and two men stood over her. There was no one else she could see to hear, but she shouted anyway. She looked up at the two brawny faces staring down, and called them names she shouldn't have known. Well, that'swhat you get living with soldiers and whores.

The taller of the men kicked her hard in the stomach. Pain and nausea shot through her. She doubled over. He kicked again and she retched, vomiting down his leg. "Fuck", the shorter one growled. "He's no use to us half dead, man. Leave him be. He's just a wee boy after all, despite the foul mouth on him. Go clean ya'self up," he pushed the taller man towards the little house. Susanna stayed doubled over, her nose to the stony turf, but she was pleased for all that. At least they still thought she was a boy, and that was important.

She looked up at her one remaining captor. "What do you want with me?" she croaked, although it was now obvious they were the Scottish enemy.

"Tell us what ye know, lad, and I'll not beat you. At least, not too hard." He laughed as the other came back from the croft with a tankard of ale.

She was surprised when he passed this to her, and she drank deeply to get rid of the taste of vomit still in her mouth. She was also surreptitiously looking around, eyes flicking from the croft to the trees and fields further off, looking for means of escape. "I just follow the soldiers," she said, keeping my voice gruff. "I don't know anything. I've no information to give you." Unfortunately in her own ears, her voice sounded more like a whimper. The trouble is with pretending to be a boy, you have no excuse not to fight. she normally walked with a decided limp to cover this, but of course she hadn't known she was being watched at the time she was taken. Anyway, they didn't believe her about knowing nothing.

'Where's your army heading?" they insisted. "You'll have heard something, lad." Susanna shook her head, and they lashed out. The prolonged kicking would leave only bruises. She tested each limb, nothing was broken. But the pain was intense and her head was pounding.

Lying there, keeping her head covered to protect her face, she suddenly heard cattle lowing in the distance. Obviously they'd been disturbed by something. Shadows seemed to loom around me. A combination of Fear and excitement tingled down my spine. Although unlikely, she hadn't been missing long enough. It may be someone looking for her. She peered up, desperate to see.

The shadows materialized, shapes concentrating, and a dark haired man appeared through the bushes. It was so abrupt, yet in seconds both her captors were dead on the ground. Susanna had seen only whirling shadows, but heard the sickening snap of bone as their necks were broken. She gasped and turned around. He seemed to be biting at the Scotsman's' neck. It seemed like a dream or maybe nightmare was nearer the mark. She tried to scrabble back towards the croft, but didn't dare take her eyes off the stranger. He stopped and leered at her, laughing with blood running down his chin. If Susanna had panicked before, now she was terrified. This creature was far more menacing than the two Scots had been, and this time she was sure she'd be killed. Following the English army, images of rape and slaughter already haunted her. She had seen it happen to others and now knew it was her turn. She froze, muscles paralyzed. Then everything went black.

…

Having flown through the shadows and landed on the roof of the croft, he watched them as they carried the girl out of the boat. Hidden by thatch, he waited, still intrigued. He smiled as she let her temper loose. Those were not the words one would expect from a young lady! When she threw up over her assailant, he chuckled to himself. This was an entertainment he found amusing. He had been bored for too long.

When someone else appeared from the darkness, he knew immediately that it was another vampire. Yet this was one he had never met before. Of course, sometimes he met others, though it was rare enough, and even rarer since leaving his Maker. That had been a little under a year ago and it was safer that way, less chance of being caught. He'd been sure they had this area to themselves.

He waited and watched, critical and interested as the two young Scots were quickly dispatched. Not bad for a young one, he decided. This new vampire was quick and efficient, and now the girl was unconscious. The dark stranger was already leaning over her, sniffing, and tearing at her clothing. Then he started to bite.

But now angry, his body went rigid. Surprising even himself, he felt a sudden need to claim the girl. Only human certainly, but she was _**his **_human, and he intended being the first to taste her. Jumping down from the thatched roof, growling, and spitting, he ripped the young vampire off, throwing him over the croft as if no more than a twig. Then he whirled around, ready to defend. Stepping closer and allowing his eyes to linger for a moment on the girl's bruised body, he waited for the young vampire to respond. But he couldn't take his eyes from the girl. Even without the sweet smell of her blood to tempt him, he wanted her.

"Who are you?" the stranger hissed, creeping back from the shadows. He had a slight accent, French perhaps, and his eyes blazed.

"The vampire who'll give you your final death." His voice filled with cold menace, his own utter confidence was clear enough. Four hundred years undead, he'd been a Viking warrior, trained in warfare while alive, and tutored by his Maker in all fighting styles since his death. He'd never yet been beaten in conflict. "For what little time you have left, call me Eric." He smirked and drew his great double edged sword from its scabbard.

"William," grinned the other with a quick salute. His own sword was already drawn.

Eric's blade sprang directly across the gristle of William's nose and across both cheeks to the ear. His hand and doublet were immediately drenched in blood. The old training sang in his ears, he danced back, sidestepping, then springing forwards again. His movements were both lethal and graceful.

The other vampire quickly regained his speed and lunged. Eric sprang away, too quick to see. He had begun to enjoy himself. William might have been young, but despite the blood in his eyes, he fought like a soldier. He was skilled enough but his skills didn't match Eric's. Metal crashed against metal, William parried while Eric blocked, battling for dominance. They were stamping blood into the ground beneath their boots.

His patience wearing thin, Eric growled and charged forward. his broadsword caught Williams right arm, dragging it upward, then slicing it clean from his body. It tumbled bloody to the ground. William howled in pain, grabbing the stump of his arm. Eric walked over to him and kicked the torn limb from his path. He drove his sword into William's stomach, and twisted it. He's always loved a battle no matter how short.

He said abruptly, "I don't make idle threats." But at the point of the final cut, he was interrupted. The girls' faint groans penetrated his bloodlust. Pulled in two directions, he turned to her then back again to the fight. But William was gone. Eric cursed himself, he'd allowed a distraction and the momentary pause would have given William a chance to start healing. Even his arm would grow back eventually, but that would take a little longer. Eric was surprised that the young vampire had succeeded in moving so quickly. He looked up to the endless night skies, but there was no sign. The moon was sinking, clearly time was running away from him.

The girl had not regained full consciousness. Eric needed to get her away before she woke. He scooped her up into his arms and immediately took to the sky. Her hair, now fallen loose from her hat, flowed like spun gold in the starlight. It whipped across her face in the wind. He thought her surprisingly adorable, and pulled her torn doublet back across her exposed breasts. Where she had been scratched, the sudden smell of her bruised and bloody skin was distracting. But it was not just the blood and innocence, there was something more, something distinctly unique.

Then as he watched, her eyes opened for just a moment and held him hypnotized. He was still guessing, still bemused, as they closed again. Then within the circle of his arms, she slept. He smiled suddenly to himself. Just who was glamouring who?


	2. Chapter 2

3

CHAPTER TWO

She regained consciousness slowly, her head hurt and she ached all over. Opening her eyes, she tried to move and found she couldn't. There was a heavy weight across her ribs; she was held in a vice like grip. She was also naked, panic shot through her, she felt bruised and sore, but not raped; she'd have felt that surely? She let out the breath she had been holding. She was wrapped in some sort of fur, but it didn't cover enough, her feet were freezing. It smelled damp and musty, and the air was enclosed, not fresh. Wherever she was, it was cold and very dark. Everything came back to her from the night before as she cautiously felt around. She felt the man's body at once and realised that although he slept, his hold on her body was unbreakable. A jumble of fears wrapped her as tight as the man's clasp.

She could hear, she could feel, but she couldn't see. Trying desperately to edge away, she felt the grip tighten. It hurt and she caught her breath. Frightened of making any noise that might wake her captor, she lay quiet again, afraid even her heartbeat might wake him. She clenched her teeth and forced herself not to shiver, pulling her feet up under the cover. His grip seemed unnaturally tight, almost inhuman. He was asleep. How could he be holding her so tightly?

She curled further under the cover and thought back on how she had arrived in this predicament. If only she hadn't gone to bathe, but she had needed to get away to think. Sam had asked to marry her, but there had been no simple answer. Her thoughts had gone round in circles. Could she? Should she? Sam was sweet and kind, he could help her escape her father, and she was sure he believed he loved her. She was just as sure she didn't love him. But should that stop her? It was normal to get married without love. Security, company, friendship and convenience, all things that seemed to matter more.

Thinking had helped. Calmer now; the only sound was her heartbeat.

She had always dreamed of so much more, especially knowing the stories her father had told of his love for her mother. She knew she wanted that too. They were her favorite times growing up, when he would speak of the mother she barely remembered. Of course it was once her mother died that her father had started beating her. Was that reason enough? No, she had coped with it this long. After all, she was young; maybe she could still find that same love. She would tell Sam she couldn't do it.

But it was cold and both fear and confusion interrupted her thoughts. She was not in too much pain, though the sleeping man's fingers pressed into her body like iron. She sighed, thanked the Lord she had not been raped or killed. With relief and exhaustion, she slid back into a fitful sleep.

She awoke to the feeling she was being watched. She wriggled, finding herself free. No longer held down then, but not alone. The darkness was complete and she saw nothing, but she knew someone was close and watching her. She pulled the fur tighter.

From the bewildering shadows, the sudden voice was soft. "Awake little one?" When he spoke, she exhaled. His voice felt unexpectedly calming, and that puzzled her. It even alarmed her. Within seconds, she regained focus and jumped up and back, cringing when the pain shot through her bruised body.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where are my clothes? Why…?"

He chuckled. She couldn't see him, but he could certainly see her. He had woken some time ago with the setting of the unseen sun, surprised that she was still sleeping. His instincts had been to take her and feed when he had undressed her before, but he was old enough to overcome his desires. Besides, there were other desires apart from hunger. He had enjoyed watching her naked breasts rise and fall as she slept, the softness of her face, the sweet human smell of her so close. He had even wondered about her thoughts as her eyelids fluttered and her brow furrowed with her dreams. But sentiment was not always wise. Now that she was awake he needed to regain control.

But he decided to answer her questions. "I'm Eric Northman," he said. "I brought you to a cave in the Lowland Marches, but I intend moving you shortly. And what do I call you?" he pulled himself up from the ground as he spoke, and took a step closer.

Her heartbeat was racing, but she was trying hard to sound confident. "How dare you," she spat at him. "You can't call me anything. Why am I undressed? Where are my clothes?"

Amused, he reached out to take her hand. "I stripped you to check for injuries." He smiled, though it was a smile she couldn't see. "You will have clothes more fitting, when we arrive".

She pulled back, startled as he touched her. Immediately she tugged at the fur, which had slipped, to cover her exposed breasts, nipples erect from the chill. She felt ashamed and self-conscious even though she assumed it was too dark for him to see her.

"Come here," he said.

She crouched in silence for a few breaths. Eventually she said, "No one willingly walks to their death." She pulled herself up and very slowly, she moved against the wall, hoping he couldn't hear her.

"You have nothing to fear at the moment, as long as you do as I say" he said.

She inched to where she had noticed a gleam, hopefully of metal. She jumped and in two steps she reached the blade, at the same moment he unpeeled from the bending shadows and caught her. He grasped her waist, laughing.

She spat in his face, punched with one fist and stabbed with the other. She had wanted his eye, she caught his cheekbone. As he grabbed the knife away, she tried to turn, her arms flailing wildly to scratch him. The knife point made a fleshy groove from the swell of her breast, past the nipple and down across her ribs, before he threw it out of reach. She felt sick, she was weak, losing strength, losing coherence. He bent lower as he turned her to him and, eyes half closed, his fangs descending from the reaction to the smell of her blood, kissed her full on the mouth. As he kissed, he bit.

His desire grew as the blood trickling from the cut hit the back of his throat, This was more than just blood. She was intoxicating.

The heat of the kiss brought her back to full consciousness and fury. Her eyes sparkled with anger as she tried to pull away, but his hold was too strong. "Get your hands off me. I'm not going anywhere with you." She screamed at him, trying to claw his face. He took hold of her arms, and clamped tight.

"Ah." He smiled. "How naive. But any diversion in this sadly predictable life is always welcome. I may decide to keep you a little longer than I'd intended."

Her pulse was racing. Watching her courage and defiance, he smiled slowly to himself, retracting his fangs. But his voice was stern, "You'll do exactly as I tell you." Not used to defiance, he swept her up, slinging her over his shoulder before she had a chance to protest.

Although it was barely audible she could hear the echoes of his laughter, and was furious. With clenched fists she pounded into his back. "Put me down you big ogre," she yelled. But with her stomach squashed against his back, the pain was almost unbearable and the breath was knocked out of her. He laughed louder as he strode towards the cave's entrance. Her anger smouldered. Then, quite suddenly as he carried her round the shadowed corner of the entrance tunnel, she discovered she could see.

When he let her go she collapsed backwards, tumbling onto the grass. He stood looking down at her. The cut across his cheek was disappearing, the blood already congealed, but her own blood still flowed bright. She had not shown herself openly naked since a young child. A woman's flesh remained her own business. She tried to cover herself with her arms despite the pain it caused.

Her embarrassment was as obvious as her anger and pain. "This modesty is a little pointless. Come here," said Eric. He had considered glamouring her, but this was a new experience and he was enjoying it. He wanted to play this game.

She scrambled up still trying to keep herself covered. He stood in front of her inhaling her smell. With a cold finger, which made her shiver, he wiped the dripping blood from her breast and licked it, his eyes filled with desire. He sat her on a rock by the fire. "It will heal." His grin widened. "Now eat." He had lit a small fire while she was sleeping and had already caught and gutted a young boar. This was now skewered over the blaze. The fat dripped into the flames and the sparks danced in the night. Now that she could see him, she knew this was not the man she had expected. Instead, she recognized the man from the river. But the slight relief did not fade her anger. She was furious, and confused by his actions.

She folded her arms tightly across her chest, "I'm not hungry," she snapped. She glared up at him, but he was so tall she had to strain her neck to look in his eyes.

He was smiling, but there was little comfort in that. His expression seemed malicious but his eyes were the most amazing blue and she blinked, as if frightened of losing herself in their depths. His hair, the colour of pale sunshine, was thicker and longer than the normal fashion but he was dressed very finely. His doublet, steel grey velvet and slashed in pearl thread, hung unlaced over a short white shirt, tied loosely across his chest. His hose were a deeper grey and clung tightly to his long graceful legs, outlining the perfect muscles of his thighs and calves. He was booted, the turns of his buckskins loose up to his knees. Unwillingly, she silently acknowledged this was a very handsome man!

The smell of the meat and the grumbles of her stomach brought her back to reality. She was starving and the roasting pork smelled enticing. She was sure she must be drooling as she stared at the carcass. Glossy from the sweating, melting fat, the meat looked so tender she couldn't resist any longer. She watched him take it from the fire, pulling it from the skewer with his bare hands, and rest it in front of her on a platter of leaves.

She half whispered, still clutching at her chest. "Can I have something to cover me? And a knife I can use?" It would serve a double purpose if he gave her one.

He was tempted to refuse just to see that gleam in her eyes again. He enjoyed her nakedness as well as her expressions, just like an angry wildcat kitten. But he had no real reason to deny her. A knife, even turned against him, could not do any serious damage. He nodded and took the cloak from his shoulders and the small knife from his boot. As she reached for them, his hand glanced across hers. Another shiver ran through her as his fingertips ghosted over hers. He chuckled.

She quickly wrapped the cloak around her and held it closed. However to eat, she needed both hands, reluctantly she dropped the hold at her chest and brought up her knees, conscious of his regard. Crouching over, she leaned forwards to rip into the meat. The pork was still pink inside, the grease was too hot and it burned her lips, but now she was too hungry to leave until it cooled. It melted in her mouth. She ate fast. She hadn't eaten anything this good in a long time and as the grease dripped from her fingers; she sucked at them, scorched and sticky, and licked her lips.

With one hand to the blackened, bubbling pork skin and her teeth pulling at the meat flaking loose, she remembered suddenly where she was and looked up at the man looking down at her. Hunger and cold now relieved, she wasn't as frightened. He seemed less threatening now that he was sitting too. But she was still his prisoner. Her eyes met his. He had been watching her as she ate. Embarrassed and suddenly very self-conscious, she felt the meat juices dribbling down her chin, wiped her mouth on her arm and asked, "Aren't you eating?" she surprised him.

He had been hypnotised watching her eat, wondering how could anything so mundane seem so erotic. He had long forgotten human behaviours. He doubted whether she was even aware of making those little moans of pleasure as she chewed the meat he'd supplied. Her eyes were half closed with desire as she bit into the flesh. When she'd licked her fingers he held in an unnecessary breath, desire of another sort ran through his mind.

His face softened with an expression of amused contentment. "I have already eaten," he nodded. "Take as much as you want. It may be awhile before you get more." His voice had gentled now, "Do you need to drink?" He lifted one eyebrow; sending a bolt of unexplained warmth through her.

She flushed and quickly looked down, chewing at her lip. "Yes, please. I'm very thirsty". Then with a barely audible whisper she added, "My name is Susanna." She picked up the meat quickly, to avoid looking at him.

"The river isn't far, Susanna. I'll take you down there when you've finished eating." As he spoke her name he added a hint of seduction, enjoying the confusion it created in her. Finding himself strangely addicted to her blushes, he continued teasing her. His eyebrow rose a little further and he chuckled. "But are you sure you have room left?" She had a nervous habit of nibbling her bottom lip that he also found strangely endearing.

She peeped up at him. "I haven't eaten anything this delicious in months, thank you," she said. She was also trying to ignore the violent insistence of her bladder, triggered by the mention of the river. She smiled, trying a different tact, determined to be polite. "Sir, may I ask, how did I come to be in your company? Do you know what happened last evening? And please - can you take me back to my father?" She paused, looking out at the trees, her eyes narrowed and her face tense. Then she said, "And is there anywhere I can relieve myself in private, most urgently?" She tried to smile again to hide her embarrassment, but failed miserably and bit her lip.

He grinned. He'd forgotten about that particular human need. Of course it had been centuries since he had needed to think of his bladder. Watching her intently only served to make her blush further but he had no objection to that. She was blushing furiously now as she avoided his gaze. "Very well," he said, clearly amused. "We'll go down to the river now. You can relieve your discomfort there." He walked over and took her hand, the other held the cloak in a tight grip.

As they neared the waters edge, he turned her to him, his hands on her shoulders. His eyes stared into hers. "I can move faster than you could possibly believe," he said. "And I have no objection to chasing you through water. I dislike unnecessary exertion, but I enjoy hunting a worthy quarry. Don't test me." He took the cloak from her shoulders and turned her to the water.

She would not let him know how scared she felt and she held her head high, her back straight as she walked slowly into the water. It was cold, but not freezing. "Could you at least give me some privacy and turn your back?" she asked.

"Don't be a fool," said Eric. "If you irritate me, I shall kill you at once."

She let the water lap at her chest as she took her relief. She gently washed the cut on her breast, which stung at the contact. But she kept her eyes on him, very slowly, she moved upstream against the current.

Eric watched her, smiling. "Absurdly obvious," he laughed.

"You can't blame me for trying." She glared at him in frustration, and stomped back to where her cloak lay. "What do you want with me?" she asked as she wrapped the cloak around her, rubbing her arms to get warm.

"Strive to please me, and I may delay killing you." He paused. "Though of course, I may not." He stretched a long fingered hand, cupping her chin, tilting her face up from the shadows. "Susanna doesn't do you justice, I shall call you Sookie, as you are always sulking," he chuckled.

With a sudden rush, Eric slipped both arms beneath her, lifting her up against him. One hand sweeping beneath her knees, the other under her arms, he cradled her very tenderly to the wide silk shirted strength of his chest. She had no further ability to struggle but when she turned her head aside, he pressed her cheek to him again, firm against his breast.

"Close your eyes Sookie." He lowered his face to hers and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. Before she could regain her breath, she saw that they were somehow in the air. She gasped as everything rushed past her at such a speed she couldn't see where they were. Cloud and vapour blurred her sight and the cold stung her face, but she knew they were flying. She thought she had gone mad, but then the vast pearly gleam of the moon filled her vision as the mists dissipated, and she closed her eyes to stop the nausea, clinging to him in terror. She could no longer feel her feet for they were so frozen, but gradually where Eric held her she felt strangely safe and warm.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**A/N forgot to mention I do not own these characters, thank you to Charlaine Harris for the inspiration**.

_Also thank you so much for the positive feedback, I will get round to answering individually at some point soon, I promise_

CHAPTER THREE

The night sped past them. Time flew as they flew, and there was no way of counting the passage, either in minutes or in miles. The clouds covered the moon so that the blackness became complete but through that endless black, the wonder of impossible dreams came true. Flight, while held tight and safe, was the ultimate magic.

It seemed a very long time later when she felt herself held steady on the ground once again, and Susanna opened her eyes. a great stone house loomed up through the shadows. Surrounded by trees, it was difficult to see, but between the branches and dark hanging leaf the building seemed to stretch dark and ominous. Two rows of windows stood out and tall brick chimneys striped the sky.

Eric loosened his grip and Susanna slipped to the ground. Her legs were cold and trembling, and she stumbled as he led her towards the large oak doors. "Gunnarr" he called and whistled low. At once a huge hound bounded out from between the trees, its tail wagging excitedly. The beast was panting and obviously delighted to see its master again.

Eric ordered "Sitja". The dog immediately sat at its masters' feet, looking up in golden eyed adoration. Susanna thought the dog terrifying, but was moved to see the love in its face.

From his purse Eric took an iron key. He unlocked the door and pushed. It swung wide with a groan. Susanna snatched her hand away, but allowed herself to be drawn into the house. The shadows parted. Inside the great doors, the warmth and light reasserted. No expensive wax candles, but a huge hearth bursting flame and the soft aromatic smells of burning wood lit the main hall. "Gæta" He spoke to the hound, while pointing to Susanna. The dog sat at her feet, still looking at Eric, while he strode over to the fire. The house seemed old, abandoned and sad. Cobwebs hung like chandeliers from the beams and ashes banked around the hearth. But it must've been beautiful once. Eric lit a large candle and placed it in its sconce. The flame flickered where chairs sat in the corner of the room. It seemed as though Eric sniffed the air around him.

He led her to one of the high backed chairs, taking another himself. The dog stayed close. "So tell me, Sookie, why were you dressed in such inappropriate clothing when I found you?" With the flicker of the candle light his expression seemed haunting. Although wrapped firmly in her cloak she felt naked and still cold. Tears fell silently as she looked up at him, shivering.

"_**Please**_ let me go." She was sobbing now and couldn't stop. "You …. you have kept … me prisoner, taken ..my…clothes, and how on earth were w ...we up in the _**air**_? W..w..what _**are**_ you? Pp..Please? I just want to g…go _**home**_". She began to shake with uncontrollable spasms. Fear, pain and exhaustion engulfed her.

Then, very suddenly, before she could even blink, he was at her side, his head bent over hers. After stroking away a tear, his large hands took hold of her face as he kissed her full on the mouth. His eyes were open, and before she closed hers she saw the sudden glitter of blue brilliance. For a moment it was all she could see, and all she could hear was the hammering of her pulse, and all she could feel was his cold hands and the contrast of burning pressure from his mouth on hers as he opened her lips and his breath entered her. The sudden exhilaration of amazing warmth spread through her whole body. Her cloak had slipped away without her even noticing.

When Eric pulled away, Susanna stared up at him in disbelief. Fury quickly took over and she slapped his face with as much strength as she could muster, flinching from the pain at her chest. He laughed as he swept her up into his arms, and walked with her back across the boards to the bedchamber, hitched the door open with one foot, and threw her down on an enormous bed. The only light in the room came from the vague flicker from the open door, so everything was in shadow.

She was still naked, and had now lost her cloak. She felt a new blush of intense embarrassment, and wrapped her arms across her breasts. Beneath her thighs she felt the yielding depth of a great feather mattress and the silky softness of bedcovers and quilts. Eric sat on the edge of the heaped furs. He leaned forwards, before she could scramble back, but he only raised one finger, gently following the scar over her breast to the outer aureole of her nipple and down across her ribs. His finger traced up again, then down, caressing as if aroused. His eyes blazed with light. Susanna recoiled at the unacustomed intimacy. Unhealed, the track remained painful. He did not touch any other part of her and eventually sat back, allowing her to crawl quickly under the covers.

"Attacking me," he said, quite gently as he took hold of her arms "or at least attempting to, is usually considered most unwise."

She glared. "I'll kill you if I can." Anger had replaced her fear.

"Quite impossible. But it may be amusing to see you try." He laughed. "In the meantime, the day will be here soon and I need to speak to you before I leave". He still gripped her, the amusement in his face annoyed her even more. He was gazing intently into her eyes, compelling her to stare back. "You will sleep until I return, little one." He spoke so softly, it was barely a whisper.

Impelled to meet his gaze, Susanna found she could not look away. She felt a strange buzz in her head, as if something utterly unexpected was trying to influence her thoughts. Then she blinked and quickly shrugged it off. She felt cold again and her pulse quickened as she realised this would be her chance to run. "How long will you be gone?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

Eric pulled back in surprise. He watched her for a moment, frowning. For the first time in his life, his glamour hadn't worked. With sudden impatience, he tried again. He gazed into her watchful eyes, saying softly, "You will not leave this room while I am gone. You _**will**_ do as I say. Sookie, listen to me. You will do _**nothing**_ against my will. You will stay here in my absence, and wait for me."

She blinked again, shrugging back the irritation of his orders. "I don't want to obey you in anything," she snapped. "And stop calling me that." She tried unsuccessfully to snatch her hands back. The look he gave her was so comical, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Do you really expect me to meekly obey everything you say? Are you so used to getting your own way?"

Within a fraction of a moment he regained his composure. He gripped her tighter still. "I am," intrigue in his eyes. "I'm afraid this means I will have to take other precautions." He released her suddenly and strode across the room, hand on the door. He looked at the dog "Gæta" he said as the dog lay down beside the bed, paws outstretched, panting and gazing up at him. Eric immediately left the room.

Hearing voices talking quietly outside the room, Susanna quickly pulled the covers off and tentatively placed a foot on the floor. A sudden growl accelerated to angry barking, hot breath and a furious snarl from the hound. She jumped back. At that moment the door opened and Eric returned with a candle and rope in his hands.

"I wouldn't advise it." He raised his eyebrow at her as he placed the lit candle in a sconce opposite the bed. At once the room glowed with flickering light. "Be warned. Gunnarr here will kill if you try to escape. You are too tired to listen now, but we will talk again tomorrow." As he spoke he took hold of her arm, tying one end of the rope around her wrist. He pulled the rope very tight and knotted it, looping the other end around the bed post. It rubbed fiercely against her arm, but she said nothing. "There is a chamber pot under the bed if you require it. For now I suggest you sleep. You will need the rest. Sweet dreams, Sookie." He placed a surprisingly light kiss on her forehead, then rose laughing. He left the chamber, closing the door behind him.

Susanna tried desperately to undo the knot at her wrist, It grazed painfully against her skin, but with only one hand and her teeth to work with, she found it impossible. Even with two hands she doubted if she could do it. She resigned herself and sank back on the bed with tears of anger and frustration. Through her tears, she peered around at her prison.

The bed that held her was as grand as a king's. The four corner pillars were carved and richly polished. Heaped with pillows over a mattress not of straw but of feather, the great width was spread with silk and fur. The mattress and pillows were encased in fine bleached linen, and the bed hangings were heavy green damask. The colours shone, catching the flickering candlelight. There was space enough for many men to sleep in such a bed if they curled close for comfort and warmth as those of the north often did. The rest of the room was furnished with similar luxury, with carpets, tapestries and oak chairs. Indeed, the bedchamber contained a hero's ransom.

But from the floor, resting on a thickly patterned Turkey rug, wolf eyes unblinking, the hound Gunnarr watched. This was a chamber of luxury, but also of threat.

Susanna closed her eyes and turned away. The pillows were soft beneath her head and she felt cocooned. As long as she did not antagonise the dog, she believed she was safe. She was certainly exhausted and needed to sleep. Then she wondered if she could sleep, and whether her dreams would be frightening. "Sweet dreams," the man Eric had called to her. But no prisoner expected sweet dreams and she could not imagine dreaming sweetly after everything she had been through.

Yet there was also something temptingly sweet in the back of her mind. Eric's kiss haunted her. In her mind she felt his lips on hers again, and the great hot rush of his breath in her throat. She would not admit it to him, but she found him exciting. He was a mystery – a strange being who could fly. Was that real? Or had she dreamed that too? She was no longer sure what was real, and what was imagination. The priests spoke of devils and demons who would snatch away sinners. Susanna opened her eyes again, staring into the candle flame nearby. Her mind wandered, trying to make sense of her experiences. Was she a sinner? Well, yes. A woman who masqueraded in men's clothes – who sat naked in front of a stranger – who allowed him to kiss her. And who – inexplicably – would have liked him to kiss her again.

A demon then! Certainly no angel. And with strange, hypnotic memories of enjoying a demon's embrace, she finally fell asleep.

She awoke with a start, hearing a loud crash and the frenzied barking of the dog. The candle no longer burned but now a faint glimmer of light entered through the small window. Without thinking she started to jump up, but the rope wrenched her back and she collapsed onto the bed again. The dog's furious barking disguised other sounds, but she heard voices, shouting, and movement outside. she couldn't make out what was being said but it seemed as though the newcomers were no friendly visitors. She quickly pulled the sheet around her nakedness, and began to call. "Help! Please help me." Her pulse raced and she realised too late that she might find herself in worse hands. She prayed silently for aid rather than rape or death, watching and waiting as the hound scratched franticly at the door.

Heavy footsteps reverberated outside, then the door flew open. A large man came tumbling through. The hound leapt on him at once, the man stumbled back and was knocked to the ground. Infront of Susanna's horrified eyes, his throat was ripped out, pumping blood across the rug she had recently admired. His yells became guttural, then fell to a deadly silence. Susanna screamed.

Gunnarr charged out of the room, leaping over the dying body, and more screams could be heard. Susanna realised that her own were amongst them, tears now streaming down her cheeks. she felt that she had killed him herself by calling out for help. She sank back against the pillows, choking back her sobs. She could do nothing but wait. After what seemed like hours later but infact could not have been more than minutes, the pale shadows across the doorway were once again interrupted. Two men crept warily into the chamber, swords in hand, blood smearing their faces and clothing.

"Thank God, hurry please," she pleaded, again grabbing at the coverings, and pulling the sheet tighter around her as she knelt up on the bed. She feared the dog or even Eric himself would be upon them soon, and there might only be moments to escape. But whether these unexpected intruders would help her or not was still unknown. She kept half an eye on the way out to possible freedom.

The first of the newcomers strode forwards, staring at her with a widening grin. "Now," he said, "what a charming surprise. We came for silver and instead we've found a damsel in distress."

The other man grabbed his arm. "Get moving, Laff, before that damned dog gets back. There's no time for chat. Grab the wench if that's what you want. I'm more interested in the silver, and there's plenty of that around."

But the first man, interested brown eyes intent beneath his old basinet, pushed his companion away and came over to the bed. "Well mistress," he grinned, "women aren't my main interest either, as it happens. But as a soldier, I'll always help one in need."

"Soldier?" The other man sniggered. "Deserter, you mean."

"I've fought for my king and country," said the first with a wink to Susanna. "But there's few willing to pass every wet summer up here on these miserable northern boarders. To hell with the Scots and their squabbles."

Susanna shook her head a little wildly. "Don't you see I'm tied up here?" she demanded. "Are you just going to leave me here? I don't care who you are. Thieves? Deserters? It doesn't matter to me. Just cut my rope and let me out of here."

The smiling man sat down on the edge of the great mattress, running his fingers appreciatively over the silken soft furs. "Nice bed," he said. "Nice room. Now who tied you up here, I wonder!"

"A m-madman – with a m-mad dog," stuttered Susanna. "And for God's sake, help me escape b-before it's too late."

The man laughed, leaned forwards with his dagger raised, and began to saw through the rope that held her wrist to the bedpost. As she sat impatient and fearful, she looked at his amused expression. He did not seem to take anything seriously, and his smile never faded. He was good looking and his great brown eyes were beautiful, but it seemed he did not find her attractive at all. Thank God. Her nakedness was barely covered, and rape was a constant threat. But as the last strand of the rope parted, and she found herself free, Susanna jumped up, gripped the sheet tighter around her, and began to scramble off the bed.

"Hold on, child," laughed the man. "There's the dog still outside. Do you want to be a hound's dinner? And there's the rest of my men searching the house – and you'll be their dinner if you don't keep hold of that sheet. Now – come with me instead. You'll be safe, I promise."

Susanna hesitated, doubtful. "I have to get back to the English camp," she said. "My father's there. He'll be so worried. Can you take me?"

"What, and get executed as a deserter?" Then he laughed again. "Why not? It all makes life more interesting. And perhaps I'll get rewarded instead, for rescuing some captain's daughter."

He grabbed her arm, and together they ran out into the bright fresh air of a mild afternoon. There was no sign of the dog but three men lay dead on the ground, their throats gaping with dried blood. Susanna turned her head away, feeling sick. Had they killed Eric, was he even there, thank god he hadn't caught them.

Her rescuer whistled loudly and gradually four other men appeared, each with an armful of stolen goods ransacked from the house.

"Back to camp," the man said. "And we take this young woman with us. And none of you brutes will touch her, mind! I've guaranteed her safety."

Susanna clung to him. She felt safe, for the first time since that fateful bath in the river so long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The sun was beginning to dip towards the west, but the warmth was still pleasant and the leaves of the surrounding trees flickered and sparkled in the bright light.

Her rescuer looked down at Susanna, suddenly frowning. "You'll certainly be an interesting companion, trying to march in that ridiculous sheet. Let alone offending me senses ! You'll never keep up with us, dearest. You'll trip at the first step. Where's yah clothes?"

"Never mind clothes," cackled another of the men, buckling on his sword over a new velvet doublet he had stolen from the house. "I'm not objecting to carrying a naked girl with us."

"Nor me," said another, pushing in. "You need help, lass? You just ask me. I'll have you over my shoulder in a wink and a blink."

A fourth man reached for her. "You drop that sheet, my dear, and I'll not have you over my shoulder – I'll have you somewhere else altogether." The smaller one was too shy to even use his voice, so just gazed up at her in awe. Thank God for small mercies, she thought.

"Shut yer cake 'oles, darlings. This won't do," the first man frowned as he looked her over. "You need clothes. You can't walk wrapped up like a barber's pole in a market. Not that a naked female would bovver me none, but me men would eat you for breakfast. What's your name, girl?"

She blushed. "Susanna."

"I's Lance Fayet. Laff, they call me, or Laf-Fayet." He performed a flamboyant bow before pausing a moment, thinking. Susanna was impatient, desperate to get away from the house and the danger it represented. But Laff shook his head. "I'll go back in and find some clothes for yer. There was pegs full o' the stuff in them garderobes." He turned to the men. "You lot look after her while I'm gone – and no funny business, or I'll have yer brains for a collar and your teeth for a necklace when I gets back." He turned to one of the men. "Jon – you come with me."

"Please hurry," Susanna begged. "The dog – and the man who captured me."

"There ain't no danger no more," insisted one of the other men. "There's no man in the house that we saw and we searched everyfink 'cept fer them cellars. And that bloody nasty big dog? Well we got it locked behind the cellar door we did – barking like crazy it is, but it can't get out. Killed four of our mates, and I'd have slaughtered the bugger if I could 'ave. But it was too vicious." He sighed with obvious regret.

"Come on, get a move on," Lance said, marching off towards the great front door of the house. "Or it'll be dark afore we're 'alf way back to camp."

It seemed only a few minutes later that the two soldiers returned, carrying armfuls of clothes between them. They dropped the assorted silks and velvets at Susanna's feet, but Lance kept a few himself. "Clothes to die for, these," he sighed. "Now, those people must've 'ad taste and money. Where are they now, I wonder?"

But Susanna had grabbed what she wanted and disappeared quickly behind the shadows of the trees. There she stopped, catching her breath. She gazed at the beautiful materials, and began to spread them out on the ground, seeing what she might wear. She had never seen such sumptuous clothes before, and had certainly never owned anything like it. To travel safely with the army, she had chosen boy's clothes. Her father had insisted on it. _You'll not travel with the camp followers, _he had told her. _Those are whores and trollops, and I'll have no daughter of mine consorting with sluts or getting raped while I'm off fighting._

Now she struggled into the prettiest gown she had ever seen. First the long white shift of linen so fine and so well bleached she could almost see through it. There were silken stockings with pretty ribboned garters to hold them up, and a fichu of stiff white gauze to pin over her breasts. Then came the gown itself of rich red velvet with an embroidered hem and long flowing sleeves. She squeezed into it, twisting around to find the tiny buttons and hooks. The grand lady who had first owned these clothes would have had a lady's maid to help dress her. But Susanna had to manage on her own, panicking with fear for the men just beyond the trees who might suddenly decide to come and spy on her – but more especially for the man who had abducted her. Eric was constantly in her thoughts and she could hardly breathe for terror. But strangely she couldn't help praying he hadn't been killed in all the chaos.

At last she was dressed. She could do nothing about her hair, and there was no head dress in the pile, but she slipped on little blue leather shoes, which thankfully only pinched a little. She hurried back to Lance, who was waiting impatiently. He had clearly enjoyed searching for the clothes himself, and now wore a grand surcoat dripping gold embroidered velvets and fur trimmings, and a very elaborate hat with a large green feather curled around the brim, although these looked ludicrous with his dusty chain mail and old leather tunic. He turned as he heard her approach, and grinned. "Well now," he said. "These ain't perfect for marchin' I'm sure. But we best get going – and hurry now. I want back to camp by morning." He stepped over to her and tweaked her costume, then stepped back to admire his work. The feather in his hat was so large that he had to blow at it to keep from eating fluff as he spoke. "I could do better with more time, I've a reputation to keep, but it'll 'ave to do for now."

Susanna repressed a smile. Until she realised what he had said, then all thoughts of smiling left her. As did most of her colour!

"Travelling in the dark?" Susanna whispered fearfully.

"You'd sooner pass the night sleeping in that nice big 'ouse?" chuckled one of the men. "Well – I'll keep ya company."

Susanna shivered. "No, let's hurry and get back to camp," she said at once. "My father will wonder where I am. He'll be most grateful to you I'm sure, once he knows how you rescued me." She wasn't comfortable explaining her real fear, for some reason she wanted to keep those secrets to herself.

"Long as it makes a fine excuse for us desertin'," Laff said. "We'll not get a thrashing from the captain if we make out it was all for helping a damsel in distress."

They set off through the trees and Susanna kept close to the leader. Laff walked fast, and all the soldiers were well used to long marches. Gradually the shadows lengthened and a hazy twilight slipped through the tree branches. Without the sun, it became chilly. Susanna's little dancing shoes were soon damp and more than pinching now, but her thick velvet gown kept her warmer than she might have expected. Laff was whistling, enjoying the swing of his beautiful coat and sleeves. When an owl suddenly hooted above them, Susanna froze, terrified, but Laff laughed at her. She shook her head. "What if we're being followed. By _**him**_?"

"Nah, there's nuffing to worry bout while your with us darling, there's five of us, an only one o' him. An that's if he even knows you're gone yet. We've not seen hide no hair o' the bugger, so what if he never comes back?" She wondered at his happy go lucky attitude, but it did help her relax a bit.

They made good time under the circumstances. The moon's glow shone through to the forest floor and Susanna was beginning to feel a little calmer, when a sudden chill ran through her heart like a spear, glancing around in panic. She realised the others had felt it too. They were all staring up through the trees when complete darkness overshadowed the partial moon. It was as though a great shadow had crossed the sky, and the forest's quiet increased with the darkness. An unnatural chill made each man shiver, with trickles of ice down their collars. Then, as suddenly as the unpleasant sensation had arrived, so it disappeared just as quickly. But there was no sense of relief that came with it.

No one wanted to voice their fears or guess as to what had just happened, and yet they all suddenly quickened their pace as if the devil was on their tails. Susanna of course had more idea of what it could have been, but again she kept her thoughts to herself. But now her pulse raced and she wondered if she would ever make it back to the camp and her father's protection.

Nothing more happened through the long dark hours. They all tramped on, stumbling over exposed roots of trees, starting nervously at unusual shadows, but keeping up the pace. Susanna was exhausted but she never fell behind. She did not dare. Inspite of her long skirts which clung to her legs and hampered her stride, she walked beside Laff and did not complain of tiredness, hunger or headache.

Laff was not a peaceful companion. He grumbled to himself as he marched, bemoaning the destiny which had created him son of a poor man, instead of a lord who might have continuously bought such grand clothes as the surcoat he now proudly wore. Yet his new flowing velvet hems and sweeping sleeves often caught on twigs and thorns, and his beautiful hat slipped frequently over his eyes, the magnificent feather making him sneeze. Susanna might have laughed if she had not been so frightened. Each scuffle of some small night animal made her jump and each sudden noise seemed like a threat.

But as dawn slipped rosy pink above the treetops, they saw before them the twinkling light of torches where two large tents were pegged, their flags flying in the little breeze. Between the tents and circled around a dozen smoky cooking fires, a hundred men were sprawled, wrapped in their cloaks and snoring to the stars. To the far side were the barrows and carts of the camp followers, arrows and spare axes, knives and pikes heaped beneath canvas. Women curled beside the carts' wheels or beneath the barrows' boards, small children gathered in their arms, or a soldier snorting complacently on their shoulders. At some distance from the Scottish boarders, here the camp had settled in peace, ready to face the skirmishes of the following day.

As the rising sun streaked the sky's clouds, so the camp began to stir. Men coughed, struggled up and tramped off into the undergrowth to relieve themselves. The women woke, put some whimpering infant to their breast, or began to prepare their men's breakfasts, setting kettles over the campfires, scooping oats into the simmering water. There were goats to be milked, the battered beer tubs to be tapped, and cups of ale to be shared amongst the men.

Then as Susanna and the companions of their night's march hurried down the slope towards the welcoming smells of hot porridge, a horse galloped from the forest's darkness, and the messenger dismounted at the largest of the two tents. Within a minute, a large well armoured man came out and spoke to some of the men. They immediately set up a cheer. Someone shouted. "Hooray! The war's off, a peace treaty is signed with them Scots bastards, and it's off home for all of us. Cheer up, lads. We'll be home afore harvest, and time to make more mewling brats afore Christmas."

Laff turned to Susanna with a chuckle. "Good news, darling. They'll not be planning to whip us bloody for deserting after all. The buggers'll be too busy packing up."

"Hurry then," said one of the other men. "Let's get this over with."

Susanna was peering through the last trees, trying to make out the swarthy figure of her father. She saw him at last, cheerfully slapping the rump of one of the camp followers. So much for missing her, or worrying about the disappearance of his only daughter. So she left Laf-Fayet's side and picking up her skirts, began to run the last few steps down the slope into the golden circle of torchlight.

He looked up suddenly, hearing the running footsteps, and his expression turned immediately from pleasant anticipation to a furious scowl. Susanna, her heart still in her throat, stopped at once and her thankful smile faded.

"What's the matter?" she stuttered.

"You, you whore," her father yelled in her face. "What do you mean, disappearing for two days and coming back all dressed up in those fineries. What man have you been with then? I'll cut the bugger's prick off and feed it to the chickens. I'll hand the scum over to the captain for a good thrashing. I told you to dress in boy's clothes, and here you are bold as brass in fancy trollop's satins and a stupid smile on your face. You stand there – ," he pointed with one quivering finger as he began to unbuckle his belt, his face getting redder by the minute. "While I give you the whipping of your life. No daughter of mine will act the harlot while I'm alive. I brought you along with me to look after me – not to help yourself to all and sundry." He yanked hard at the fixings on the back of her bodice, baring her back for punishment.

The first strike fell, and Susanna remembered very little after that.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

In the utter black of underground chamber, one pair of brilliant blue eyes snapped open. He knew at once that everything had gone wrong. The very air around his bed alerted him, the shifting scent of suspicion and disruption alerted him further, and finally the distant echoes of abandonment streamed into his senses. The darkness was complete but Eric saw everything. He knew immediately that she was no longer where he had left her. He knew it, but he did not yet know how. He threw the furs from his underground bed, and stood, sniffing for danger.

Leaving his daytime bed beneath the dungeon's cold stone, Eric strode out into the winding tunnels beneath the ancient house. _Gunnarr_ came running, golden eyes like torches in the dark. Then the great hound sank to its haunches, miserable in submission. Eric understood at once. His secret home had been infiltrated, and _Gunnarr_ had failed to keep them out. The dog had clearly been outnumbered and beaten back, then locked in the cellars while the woman escaped. But _Gunnarr_ hadn't failed his ultimate command, for he had kept his master safe, guarding the cellars and keeping humans from the underground chambers where Eric and his brother shut out the dreadful daylight and slept. Eric checked his brother's chamber and found him still sleeping. Being a younger vampire by nearly two hundred years, he did not rise as early as Eric.

Eric quickly examined _Gunnarr_ for injuries as he calmed and praised the dog, stroking and speaking softly to him. It could have gone very badly for them if not for the determination of his hound to keep the intruders from the cellar. Now he needed to see what damage had been done upstairs.

"_Hér_," he ordered the hound to follow him. Thrusting open the cellar doors, he re-entered the upper levels of the house, now gloomy in the first sinking hour of night. The chill was less here, but the chaos greater. He looked around him in controlled fury, seeing immediately how each room had been explored, each private corner touched and each chest ransacked, its contents strewn across the rugs. There seemed no part of his home that remained untouched and unsullied. He smelled the old sweat of humans, their sticky roaming fingers, and wandering boots. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

In the great bedchamber, the bedcovers were thrown off, a sheet had been taken and the rope he had used to secure the girl to the bedpost was cut through, now lying unraveled across the pillows.

Eric stood, his eyes glittering in the dark. He knew the smell of each man who had dared enter his domain unasked. He would find each one and kill each one. Five of their bodies had been left lying where they had been killed. The hound had done well. The carcasses were empty now, their blood dead and dried. Again Eric wrinkled his nose. The smells, not of death but of those who still lived, disgusted him.

He turned and strode back through the long hallway. He considered following the girl at once, but then discarded the idea. There was no necessity. He could follow her scent at any time and would find her whenever he wished. In the meantime there were other things to do. He would glamour and ensnare some weakling human, to tidy and cleanse the house of the rank memory of the invasion. Use the creature to do his bidding, and then when the house was once more in order, drink his fill.

But as Eric returned to the cellars, _Gunnarr_ following closely at his heels, he found his mind wandered back continuously to the girl, to the fresh pink flesh of her body, the brilliance of her eyes and the soft living essence of her. And, not entirely willingly, he realised how much he wanted her back.

His brother Edward chose that moment to wake, and could be heard vomiting. "Bugger that smell, what is it?"

Eric smiled to himself, his brother had quite a refined sense of elegance and was easily upset. "I'm sure you recognise the smell, it's one you have had to live with more than once."

The note of sarcasm was totally lost on Edward. "Well, I think you should be more select with your dinner, brother." Eric grunted, it was a conversation they had had on numerous occasions. Edward would only drink from those he saw as clean living humans, and of a certain class. Eric was frequently driven to distraction, and sometimes near capture, by his brother's finicky palate.

"If you were not so weak stomached, you would know that my dinner had nothing to do with it." Eric sighed. "We were ransacked, the place is a mess and your silks and silver have gone, though why you insist on silver I don't know. Now perhaps you can drink without needing gloves." Edward was gone before Eric had the chance to blink, he laughed as he heard Edward crying over the loss of his riches.

Turning his thoughts back to Sookie, he no longer laughed. Had she run or been taken? If the intruders had harmed her in any way, Eric would certainly know how to revenge each injury. He had indulged in the torture of humans before, and enjoyed it. That had been a long time ago, but he remembered, as he remembered everything. He would enjoy his revenge, should it be needed.

On his way out to hunt, Eric passed over the small group of fleeing humans. Sookie was there among them. He considered stopping, flying down to investigate and perhaps to attack. But he smiled and changed his mind. He would let her go for now. She would not forget him, of that he was sure. So let her think, unable to sleep for dreaming of him. He was pleased with the thought. Yes, let the girl suffer a few days. He would get her back when he was ready. Although he hadn't been able to give her his blood, he had had hers. So he flew on, just a passing shadow across the treetops.

It was some hours later and some miles distant when, unknown to Eric, Susanna stood in the pale rising daylight and shivered at her father's temper. Then, after some angry words, he had stripped the bodice from her back and one mighty lash from his belt had sent her tumbling to the ground in a faint. Having lost an amount of blood and eaten nothing that day, it took very little to send her stumbling.

"No daughter of mine will act the harlot while I'm alive," he spat. "I brought you along with me in order to look after me – not to help yourself to all and sundry. Not to act the whore – not to climb into some bastard's bed – "

Laff was standing and waiting at some distance, wondering what best to do, when he saw Susanna, struck viciously by her father and fall to the ground. She hit her head on stones as she fell, and he did not see her rise again. He was about to march over and investigate, when a shout from behind held him back. He grinned as a pair of small grubby hands slid over his eyes and dry cracked lips tickled his ear.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, handsome. And where d'you get them silks?"

Laff grinned as he disengaged the thin fingers from his face. "Pam. I came back just to hear your sweet voice. But give over now, I'm on a knight's errand." He grabbed her backside as he turned, giving her a quick squeeze and then a resounding slap.

"The knight in shining armour, eh?" She laughed as she grabbed hold of his codpiece. "I'll make a man of you yet. And here was me thinking you was a lost cause."

He gave her a big wet kiss on the cheeks and shook his head. "I'm all man, darling. Just ask the lads. Now let me go. I need to find my damsel in distress, if she ain't dead already."

Pam pointed over beyond the clearing. "Is that the poor lass there? Getting more of a thrashing than I'll bet she deserves," Pam said, linking her arm through his as she led him through the trees.

"That's the very wench needs my help," Laff said, quickening his pace. "I'll deal with the father. And I reckon you're just the one to help the girl."

They had been friends for sometime now, and even though he was not her pimp, he did watch out for her when any of her customers got too rough. Life on the wagons following the army and bedding down on the edge of the camps, gave few opportunities for comfort and the only way to eat was to steal, or whore. Pam was adept at both, but the soldiers were often drunk and violent. In return for his protection, Pam shared her ale with Laff, when she got any, and if no other bed fellow was on offer, they'd snuggle up together to exchange stories by the campfire.

Now as they came across the clearing Laff could see Susanna on the ground, her fine clothes now torn and muddied from the beating she was receiving. He was shocked to see that although the girl seemed unconscious, her father, belt raised, continued to beat her. He strode forwards, clasping the angry man's wrist. "Hold on, old man," Laff said, interrupting the stream of blows. "You'll kill the girl. Your daughter, is she? Well, the wench did nothing wrong, and I can vouch for that. T'was me brought her back. Rescued her, I did."

"Mind your own damn business," shouted the man. "I'll do as I see fit. She's been gone a fair time and comes back wearing a harlot's clothes? What am I supposed to think? Are you her fancy man then? Did you dress her up for when you climbed between her legs? Was it you what took and violated my girl. You'll pay for it, you bugger."

From behind, Pam was giggling. "Got that wrong, you have, mister. Take a good look."

Laff sniggered over his shoulder at Pam, then turned back to Susanna's father, finally releasing the man's wrist but snatching away the belt. "Not me, my friend, not me. Ask around the camp, and you'll be told clear and honest – I've no interest in molesting girls. This one I rescued. Thank me or not, but you should kiss her for coming back to you, you old bastard. Now leave the lass alone or I'll report you to his lordship for causing trouble." He handed the belt back, with a stiff little bow and a wry grin. "And I can tell you this. If the girl was innocent before – then she still is. Maybe it's a father's right to whup his daughter, but I'm thinking this is gone too far. The girl's done no wrong. I found her tied up and rescued her myself. Eager the poor lass was to get back to her Pa, and here 's the thanks she gets."

He looked down at Susanna. She had gradually regained consciousness throughout the talking, and now managed to scramble to her knees. Pam reached down and helped her up from the ground. Laff smiled as she brushed the mud from her beautiful new clothes, and the tear stains from her reddened eyes. "Well, Susanna," Laff said. "Seems you've no luck in any place. But at least you're free. So I'll look out for you from time to time if you like, and make sure you're safe. If you need me, just ask for Laff. All the men know me."

And he strode off into the busy camp without a backward glance, leaving Susanna staring after him across the shadows. Laff's grand velvet surcoat swung, the fur trimmings catching in the heather and scrub. Pam remained, hesitant, first taking a step to follow Laff, then turning back.

Susanna was left staring at her furious father. She whispered, "I did nothing wrong, father. I stole these clothes, because – I only had the boy's clothes you made me wear – and they were – torn – and – "

"Then explain yourself, hussy," her father said, panting and sour faced as he once more buckled his belt around his leather jerkin.

Susanna was doubling over with the pain and bruises where he had beaten her. Across her cheeks three wide scarlet stripes shone clear in the strengthening sunshine. Pam made a sudden decision and strode forwards, putting her arm around Susanna's shoulders.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Pam said, staring up at the angry man. "I never knew my father, and that's maybe just as well. The more I see of men, the less I like 'em."

Susanna thanked her, then turned back to her father, shaking her head. "You always think the worst of me," she said. "Weren't you worried when I disappeared? Did you just assume I'd gone off with some man? But when have I ever done such a thing in the past? I never have, and you know it."

"Always a first time," glowered her father.

"I was trying to bathe in the river just over the hill,' Susanna said. "Well, you make me wear boy's clothes for safety, so there's no other way of washing. Then a couple of scouts from over the boarder found me and grabbed me. They thought I was a spy. I was in real trouble – but then – suddenly – " but she stopped abruptly. How could she explain to her father how strange creatures had accosted her, and how one had snatched her up and flown with her miles across the forests to an old dark house, empty except for a great dog? Her father would never believe her, and he would whip her again. So Susanna stared at her feet, hung her head, and finished quietly, "But I escaped. They'd torn my boy's clothes, but I found this gown in a trunk in their house, and when Laff and his men came by, he helped me get away."

Her father nodded. "Well, it's a mighty hard story to believe, but I'll let you off this time. I'm far too easy on you girl, you just remember that. Stay close in future, and no wandering off no more. What do you want to wash for anyway, stupid girl? No one else does!"

"Can I go now?"

"Not in them clothes," he snapped. "You get back to the tent and I'll find you a doublet and hose afore you show yourself again. Off now! Hide. And watch your tongue too. No talking to the likes of That Laff. I don't trust that bugger – no, nor you neither, you slut." He glared at Pam.

"Ain't no words will shame me, you bastard," Pam said defiantly. "A slut I may be, but I've seen you more than once chasing the whores of a night, and you've a name for being a mean, bad tempered prick. So don't mess with me, mister, or I'll be telling them girls not to entertain you at all, no, not for double the price."

Susanna's father turned his back grunting and marched off. Pam helped Susanna over to the great tent beyond the cooking fires. Only the Duke of Norfolk's well practised troopers slept beneath the shelter of a tent, for the duke treated his experienced men well. Now the tent stood empty, for at dawn each man rose and trudged out to prepare for the day.

"Well girl, I'll leave you here," Pam said. "but you need help in future, you just call for Laff or me. The men all know us, Laff and me both. Pam's me name, and one or the other of us is always ready to give a helping hand. Damsel in distress, eh? I reckon Laff would do a right grand job as a chivalrous knight. And me? Well, reckon I'd do a pretty good job at it myself." She turned to go, with a last regretful eye on Susanna's beautiful clothes, now spoiled. "And if you don't want them silks no more – well, I could suggest a good home for 'em." She laughed. "Shame they're torn now, and I'm not much good at stitching, but someone might give me a hand. I ain't owned anything that pretty."

Susanna ducked down in a shady corner, and slipped the rich gown from her shoulders, handing it quickly to Pam. "You're welcome," she said, "and thank you." Then she sat quietly in her shift and waited for her father to once again bring her boy's clothes for her disguise. Pam waved and hurried off, but Susanna's thoughts were not on Pam, or even on her father. She stroked the flounced hem of the soft linen shift she would no longer be allowed to wear, and she wondered who those beautiful clothes had originally belonged to. Did the demon who had abducted her have a wife hidden away? Were there female demons as well? Or had the demon killed the owners of the house when he took it for himself?

Crouching there, wretched and exhausted, Susanna started to cry. But through her pain and misery she remembered the creature's every detail. A devil indeed, who could fly, among other things. Eric! She spoke his name, whispering into the shadows. And his face, harsh boned features, straight nose, enticing lips, high cheeks-bones – and above all, those cold eyes, unblinking and brilliant ice-blue. The memory of his face floated behind her eyes, haunting her thoughts. She could not shift him from her mind. He terrified her. And yet – somehow – she knew she would see him again. And she was glad.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Eric lifted his face from the woman's neck, closed his lips over his fangs, and slowly swallowed down the last rich warmth of blood. It had quenched his thirst, but reminded him that Sookie's had been so much more. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smiled.

He dropped the empty body back to the damp undergrowth beneath the tree. He had utterly drained her, and now he was replete. The carcass was left withered, dried up and grey in colour. Without further interest in the human he had devoured, Eric flew up and rested on the wide branch of the spreading oak tree. He leaned back against the old bark, quite hidden behind the leaves. Above his head the last narrow slice of moonshine illuminated the clouds, turning the top of his hair into vivid silver. He closed his eyes a moment, thinking.

Having taken the woman, he had first demanded she clean his house before he had drunk her blood until she was dead. But it was not as simple as that. He smiled to himself. There was a new truth he had to admit. She had been simple and obedient to his glamouring, with a sweet round face and patient eyes. But he had wanted her blood, and nothing more.

Sookie was different. And he did not entirely understand why. More beautiful, younger it was true. Certainly not meek, or obedient. And he could not glamour her! The first human Eric had ever met who was immune to his magical charm. And there was something more, her blood held an added elixir that he could not make out. But even without it, he could not get her out of his mind.

Edward had gone off on his own hunt and would not be back for some time. Eric sighed and whistled for _Gunnarr_. The hound would finish off the corpse, leaving the forest clean again. With the marauding troopers nearby, it was far better not to leave clues to his existence. So he ensured that no trail of bodies was left behind. That was easy enough. He had been doing it for years. Many, many, many years.

But now, Eric decided, his life was about to change.

As the dog growled over the dead female's flesh, Eric launched upwards, flying into the moonlight. _Gunnarr_ would make his way home without the need for orders. There were only a few hours before dawn. He imagined Sookie already back at camp and in the adoring arms of her father. Well, he would allow her a day or two of contentment before he took her again. He could, he decided, keep watch in the meantime, to make sure she was unharmed. But he would also make quite, quite sure that she did not forget him. He had ways – most interesting ways – unique and sinister – of ensuring exactly that. He laughed to himself, considering his choices.

He flew from branch to branch in the shadows, the smell drawing him to her bed. Only the faint scurrying of the badgers disturbed the stillness of the night. Wagons were being loaded, ready for the long march home, sacks of remaining grain tied solid to the planks and weapons stacked carefully between. The trundling noises and the low cursing of the men hoisting up their bundles interrupted the peace of the camp, but most of the troopers were sleeping off the ale from the celebrations the night before. Only a few staggered from beneath their ragged covers, kicking at the sparks remaining from the camp fires, or slouching off to the outskirts to take a piss.

Loud snoring could be heard from Sookie's father beneath the oiled awning. Eric gazed down across the slumbering camp, wrinkling his nose at the stench of human sweat and unwashed flesh. Then, attracted to the one perfume he craved, he floated down to lie close to Sookie, who was lying out in the open, although close to her father. Eric whispered enticing words in her ear, and stroked the pale curls from her cheek as he watched her sleep. Then he tensed, noticing the bruises on the side of her face, faint and yellowing, but unmistakable. Who ever had caused them would suffer much worse, he decided, but first he wished to ensure her interest. He bit into his finger and gently smoothed the drops of his own blood across her bruises. Then he traced his fingers down the elegant line of her jaw, the whiteness of her skin glowing in the moonlight. Sookie moaned in her sleep as he leaned quickly closer, sank his teeth into his own wrist, and let the blood drip into her open mouth. He kissed her lips, ensuring she swallow. His fingers trailed just under the laces of her shirt and circled her nipples as she moaned again. Just a tantalising touch, to show her dreams what she might later have in reality. Finally, checking that no one had seen him, he flew off to his own dreams and plans for revenge.

He returned to the old house he had been occupying for some years now, and entered quickly. He was just about to close the front door behind him when he heard a scuffle and smelled the pleasant aroma of vampire flesh. But it was not Edward's. He turned in a hurry, once again flinging open the door. Not all vampires were friends, and he was immediately suspicious.

A sinister voice from behind said, "No trust for the wicked, eh my son. Aren't you going to invite us in? There's still time to talk about old times before dawn." _Gunnarr _had begun growling, but cowered under the glare of Apius' stare.

Eric gave his sire an apprehensive look. He had never felt comfortable with the vampire who had made him. For being ruthless in his tastes, both Eric and Edward had suffered at his hands. Now he had another in tow, and Eric recognised him at once, although not in the state he expected. "William, how nice to see you again so soon." Eric sneered.

Williams arm had already fully re grown. Although Eric had never seen it, he had heard that a few vampires had this ability. It was a worrying thought that this one was under his sire's control. "Eric." William nodded. Jealousy seething, but aware of his sire watching, he kept his temper in check.

"How nice that you two have already met, it saves me the tiresome need for introductions. But Eric, next time I expect you to look after your brother, not attack him. Do I make myself clear?" Apius was not a vampire to cross. At over a thousand years old he could give Eric his final death before he could blink.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Eric was trying not to invite them in, although he knew it was inevitable. Edward would be back soon, and although he drove him mad, he did not want to see him suffer. As suffer he would when Apius saw him.

"The delight of your company, how could you doubt it my son. But dawn is coming, this chit chat must wait till we are inside. William is yet young and needs to sleep earlier than his brothers." William scoffed at the weakness, yet could do nothing about it.

Reluctantly Eric led them inside. William had been put in the smaller chamber at the end of the corridor. His sire making himself at home, had claimed Edwards bed. Eric had been right about that. No sooner had Apius laid eyes on Edward, he had him bound and buggered ruthlessly for over an hour, by which time Edward was near to swooning. Eric had left the room, refusing to witness the brutality, but had heard his brother's cries, and his obvious suffering. Afterwards he had taken Edward to his own chamber and given him blood to help him heal while he slept.

"Why do you do such things?" Eric asked, when he returned to Apius. Keeping his head down in submission, he could only imagine the anger in his sire's eyes at the question.

"You dare to question me?" Apius lifted Eric's chin with the touch of his finger, looking into his eyes. He continued, "Since you feel brave enough to ask, maybe you should take your brother's place. You need a lesson in respect my son." Apius' voice sent chills through Eric's spine. But he had spent his first two hundred years as a vampire being molested by this man and the next one hundred watching his brother suffer the same torture. He no longer cared if he angered him, for he had to try and stop to it somehow.

His fury increased as he responded. "Surely respect has to be earned, sire." Eric was prepared, expecting retribution, and dodged the first strike, but only just. Apius could not fly as he could, but was still fast. Eric found himself pinned to the wall, the grip at his throat cutting into his flesh.

"I have been away too long, I see," Apius was laughing now, the power in his eyes was hypnotic. He leaned, and with eyes blazing, kissed Eric full on the mouth. And as he kissed, he bit. The pain was unexpected and voracious. Eric yelled in pain.

At the same time, and some little distance, Susanna sat, once again neat in her doublet and hose, her hair pulled severely back under the tight hat, Susanna sat cross legged by the smouldering ashes of the fire, her chin in her hands. Already packed, she sat and waited for her father to call her. She had had strange disturbing dreams the night before and was recalling them when Pam strolled past, "Still alive then?" She winked, her hand resting on the arm of a Captain. She was wearing the dress that Susanna had given her the day before. Obviously, she had found a seamstress among her fellow whores.

The men were now finishing their packing up around her. Orders had come through at last. They were going home – some to bring in a late harvest – others to go back to their wives and children and cottages – others straight to the taverns to spend the silver penny they had earned in payment for risking their lives on the Scottish Boarders. A peace treaty had been signed. Now Scotland was officially a friend. The siege of Berwick was over, and the people had surrendered. Well, they had never wanted the fight in the first place. A few night forays across the boarder to steal cattle, and then a quick retreat – that was a way of life both sides had long practised. And as for Berwick, whatever side it lost to, the good citizens benefited by smuggling – and always had. When the town had been Scottish, the people had smuggled whisky into England. Then when the English took the town back – well, it was a good life smuggling food and other items back into Scotland. The people of the Border Lands – the Scottish Marches – they were all the same whatever their accent – and although they liked to call themselves enemies and put all the blame onto the other side – well, life was a struggle and each man did what he had to do to survive.

So now the army was dispersing, or making ready for a long march south. The lords were rewarding their captains, and the young Duke of Gloucester knighted his best men, then mounted and rose at the head of his cavalry. The men loved their proud duke and leader, but they loved their safe homes more.

Laff came to say a quick goodbye, "No doubt we'll be taking the same road home, at least part of the way." The feather from his hat was flicked out of his eyes yet again. "I saw Pam in that dress. Shame ya' pa wouldn't let ya' keep it, but Pam's right pleased. You just make sure you let me know if he lays into you again. I won't be far."

Susanna gave him a little smile, she was sorry to be going home, unlike everyone else. Not only did she not want to be left with only her father for company, she could not get Eric off her mind. "I'm not sure I really got a chance to thank you yesterday, I'm sorry about my father. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with your captain."

"What, ' im? No chance. I knows enough bout 'im, he daren't say too much. And o' course Pam gave 'im a freebie on behalf of the lads." Laff grinned. "Now don't you forget me, and no runnin off bavin' in them rivers, it's bad fa ya 'ealth." With a wave of his hat, he was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

These had become almost as bad for her health as Laff had suggested bathing would be. Since waking this morning she had felt things never felt before. Eric was constantly in her thoughts, but unlike yesterday they had become very intense, leaving her feeling very hot and giddy. She let her fingers trace the contours of her body, bringing excitement and vague memory, though of what, she couldn't say. But the most surprising thing was that she felt no repercussions from her beatings. She had woken expecting to feel sore and bruised, yet not only hadn't she, she seemed able to move with more vitality than usual.

Suddenly she was kicked from behind, almost falling into the fire, only the quickness of her reactions saving her. Her father spoke gruffly, "Get those bundles of mine, we're off, about time too. I want to get far away from this God forsaken mud hole before nightfall, so keep up." Without checking to see if she followed, he marched off at a resounding pace. Susanna got to her knees and reached for the bundles, belting one across her back, the other two she pulled over her arms. She caught up with him quickly, but walked a few paces behind, hoping to escape his notice. She would not be allowed to talk with the others following the same route, as her father thought them beneath his rank and would not consort with the rabble. So it was a lonely trek, alone with her thoughts. Those thoughts quickly turned to a very different type of consorting.

It was just before dusk when they reached the Low Wood. Having walked almost seven miles, Susanna was finally feeling the soreness and exhaustion she had expected earlier.

"Right, we'll camp over by those trees. You set up, I'll get the wood, and no talking to those tramps," her father growled. He marched off over the hillocks, leaving her to collect the water and lay out the capes as pallets. There were many others around and she watched to see if she could find Laff or Pam. In the months that they had been up north, she had made no other friends. The odd person would nod hello or lift their hats as they passed, but nothing more, and Sookie, conscious of the need to hide her identity and her sex, had avoided conversation.

Having found branches to hold the oiled canvas as an awning, Susanna went in search of herbs and berries. Though late October, there were still some to be found to make a pottage more palatable. By the time she came back, her father had the fire going and was already downing the last of the smuggled whiskey. "There's a coney to skin, and make sure you don't spoil it." He barked, and then lay back closing his eyes.

After supper, her father crawled off to bed telling her to do the same, but she was unable to sleep. The noises of the night excited her, each one bringing hope. She crept quietly to sit by the fire, hugging her knees and trying to calm her nervous heartbeat. Over and over again she looked up to the stars, hoping to see a shadow passing. So when she felt something tickle the back of her neck, she jumped and started to yell. A large hand slithered around from behind, smothering the sound.

"My sweet, we meet again." With a lurch of sudden excitement, Sookie whirled around. But it was not who she was expecting. With a hand at her throat, leaning in before she had a chance to protest, William kissed her hard on the lips. Although Susanna pushed hard against him, refusing him entry to her mouth, he held firm, driving the breath from her body. Unable to cry out, unable to move, she felt a terrifying dizziness overwhelm her and she choked, fainting into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

5

CHAPTER SEVEN

Susanna opened her eyes and stared up into the cruelty of the face gazing down on her. He cradled her, as though offering comfort, but there was no kindness in his expression and she recognised him immediately as the one who had attacked her that first night,

As her eyes blinked open, William smiled, purposefully revealing his fangs. Susanna tried desperately to struggle free, but he was far stronger. He tightened his grip, his hand squeezing, pressing so viciously against her windpipe that she could utter no more than a tiny choked grunt. William laughed and abruptly kissed her again. But as he kissed, he scraped his fangs along her lower lip, so that her mouth began to bleed. Licking the blood from her lips, he realised that there was more to this girl than he had first thought. Her blood was delicious, he now knew part of Eric's fascination.

Susanna was disgusted and again she tried to scream. But his mouth closed on hers, and as he held her immovable, his other hand began to wander, slipping down across her body. She was dressed once more as a boy but clearly he knew she was female, and his icy fingers pushed up beneath her doublet, cupping over her breast. She felt the unnatural cold as he clamped down on her, pinching her. She felt a deep revulsion as his fingers discovered the opening at the neck of her shirt, his fingers then groping her bare skin. Suddenly, holding her firmly, he lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather and carried her towards the trees. She kicked and struggled as much as she could, but now his one hand remained over her mouth and she could not shout.

Once under the cover of the trees and at some distance from the camp, William set her down,. He was tempted to take it further, but his dislike of Eric held him back. Prolonging Eric's discomfort seemed a better idea, and Eric was obviously interested in this human female. William could smell him on her. He had not yet made any precise plan, but he was sure he could drag out the torture if he put his mind to it.

He was his maker's favourite, but Apius had no love for women and was extremely possessive of his son's when it suited him. There was no knowing what the bitter Roman might feel beneath his cold veneer. He would not take the risk of upsetting him, so did not rape her as he would like.

All the time the smell from his mouth was in her face and she felt dizzy and ill. Then he viciously squeezed her breast, pressing her nipple between the clamped vice of his fingernails. She tried to scratch and kick him, but could not free her hands, so she brought up her knee, slamming it full force into the creature's groin.

In fury, William struck the side of her face with such force that she flew, released from his grip as she catapulted violently across to the nearest tree trunk where she fell, sinking to her knees on the damp grass.

She had one horrified vision of the dark, cold eyed monster rearing towards her, when a familiar voice yelled, "Wot's this then darling?" and the sound of a steel blade drawn from its sheath. Susanna saw Laff leaping to her protection, with Pam running up behind him. The dark creature, fangs still wide, hesitated for only a second, and then was gone so quickly she could not be sure if he was still watching from somewhere close by. She couldn't believe he was afraid of her friend's arrival. The power she had seen evident in its eyes was surely not so easily cowed. Puzzled yet mightily relieved, she watched as Pam and Laff rushed up.

Pam helped Susanna to her feet, and whispered, "Fuck, what in hell was that?" She looked at Susanna with suspicion.

Laff, sheathing his sword, said, "There's somefin rotten going on round 'ere. Where'd he go?"

Susanna replied, still struggling for breath, "I don't know. I'm just glad he did. Thank you, both of you."

"Well – you was captured before – and now there's this. Just wot haven't you bin telling me?" asked Laff .

Susanna tried not to cry. "I don't understand it myself," she said. "But there are strange dangerous creatures, there are at least two of them that I can tell, and they have powers I can't explain." Slumping back to the ground, she looked up at them both, "It was the other one who held me prisoner, but I don't think they're together, in fact the other one saved me from this one. But it was such a nightmare, I can't be sure of anything. It's all a bit of a blur."

"There's only one thing for it then," exclaimed Pam, standing proud in her gown, with her hands on her hips. "We gotta get her away from here." she looked over at Laff, who was grinning at the thought. Susanna however was looking scared. "What's there to stay for? Getting abducted by demons, or hanging around to get beaten up by your pig of a father?"

Susanna's eyes lit up, Pam was right, she could escape the lot of them. "But I thought you were travelling back south with the rest of the army?"

"We only do that for protection against bandits and thieves," Pam said. "But demons and devils? Well, that's a whole new picture. I reckon we creep off tonight, before the camp wakes and your old man stops you."

Laff was excited. "Adventure? I'm in, girls."

"I'll lose my only source of income," Pam admitted. "But who cares? These men are dirty, drunken sots anyway, and they all smell of pig shit. Besides, I'd sooner be poor than get eaten by a monster."

Susanna scrambled up, "I should leave my father a message, but I'm ready to run. I'm tired of being frightened of one thing after another."

"And once you get away from that miserable old bastard," Pam pointed out, "you can get rid of those dirty doublets and hose, and dress proper again like me." She laughed, sweeping out her own skirts, and making a deep curtsey. Laff burst out laughing at this and Pam punched him hard in the ribs.

Susanna smiled, but shook her head. "I admit it will be a great relief to get far away from Papa, though I don't want him to worry. But as for clothes – I don't own a gown anymore. Besides, I think it will be far safer for me to keep on pretending I'm a boy. After all, that's why Papa made me do this from the start."

"You dress as you like, my girl," Laff told her, "I always says, there's no saying wot's under the clothes until ya 'ave a feel. And how we wants to dress, is up to us!"

It was not so far distant that William slunk back into the darkened house, its draughts whispering in the night. Apius was sitting talking to Eric. Although Eric spoke little, he was angry but curbed his arguments, knowing the furious power that Apius Ocella commanded. Edward had already been tied up in his own room awaiting his sire's pleasure. Eric had wanted to get away and feed, but feed from a particular source was his intention. Apius however was delaying him on purpose, for what reason he didn't yet know. But when William entered the room, Eric sat up suddenly, his nostrils flaring. He smelled the tantalising perfume he had recently grown to adore, and was immediately tense. He stood quickly, glaring at William. The closer he came, the stronger the smell of the woman on him. Eric realised that somehow his half-brother had found Sookie.

Apius Ocella welcomed back his favourite with open arms, William was grinning as he returned Ocella's embrace. Ocella sensed the growing fury and fear in Eric's mind, and it alerted him to a new realisation. He turned towards his eldest child.

"You – you have a human trollop on your mind." He reached out and Eric automatically stepped back.

"Would you like to know what I did with her, brother dear?" William was enjoying the situation. He had been furious that Eric had beaten him in a fight, and now he wanted to see him suffer.

Apius whirled around. "What female? Answer me, both of you, or I will punish you both.

William was still grinning. "Eric's female – a human – I tasted her, that's all."

"If," said Apius, his voice turning cold enough to freeze, as he glared at Eric, "you care for a female who is not even one of us, I will drain every last drop of blood from her body, and squeeze her dried bones until they shatter. Do you understand me, my son?"

Eric moved away to the window and stood there, elbow to the wall as he gazed out at the moonlit sky. "I have no interest in this human," he said. "She is food and nothing else, but she's cleaner than the others, so I have marked her for future feeds." He insured that Apius could not see the deadly threat in his eyes as he turned to William.

Meanwhile Susanna was creeping around the guttering fire, gathering up her few belongings as quietly as she could. However her father was snoring heavily and seemed unlikely to wake.

She owned only a change of shirt and hose, a spare pair of boots and her oiled cape. She had once owned a long bow, and had learned how to use it too, but had lost it some time ago. She pushed her small knife through her belt, and carried the tied bundle of her spare clothes across her shoulder. Then she trudged off through the trees to wait for Laff and Pam.

They were only a minute behind her, and whispered their hurried greetings. "Well, lass, here's to a new life. No army, no king's penny, no cold comfort," said Laff.

Pam snorted. "The King's penny? You mean they paid you then?"

"Not likely," smiled Laff. "I'm owed a month's reckoning, and now I'll never get it. All for risking my precious life in good King Edward's cause against them thieving Scots. But I've pillaged more than I'd ever get in wages, so I ain't complaining, well not much anyway."

"You mean them thieving English is as bad as them thieving Scots?" giggled Pam.

"Let's get moving," whispered Susanna. "In case my father does wake and come looking for me. I've left word with the night guard, so he'll know I'm not dead. But I lied about why I was going, and what direction we were headed. So I'll be safe if we just hurry up." She tugged on her felt hat, pulled up the collar of her cape.

They took each other's hands for the night was dark and under the trees it was black in shadow. Susanna shivered, imagining that icy cold hand again as it felt her body and crept over her breasts.

They walked carefully at first, trying to make no sound or break branches that might, in the mornings daylight, indicate the way they had gone. Then after a while, and because they were cold, they ran, laughing and calling to each other. Eventually when they were tired, they slowed and wandered beside a running brook where they could stop and drink. Both Pam and Laff had packed a little food from the camp. Pam had brought stale rye bread and some large chunks of cheese, while Laff had a linen cloth wrapped around cold pork, sausages and a wedge of smoked bacon. So as the dawn began to creep up over the distant horizon and a gradual warmth began to penetrate between the trees, they sat and shared their food. It was a good breakfast and they felt free and cheerful again. The Full stomachs, and light beer from their flasks was just the right medicine against the chill.

"We can sleep in a bit, I reckon," Laff said. "But let's keep going till the sun comes up, then rest, but not for too long, for if your Pa comes alookin', he'll catch up with us in no time."

"He can't hurt you though, surely," Susanna inquired.

"Not so sure about that," grinned Laff. "Nasty bugger – with a nasty temper too. But it ain't him I'm scared of. It's them demons – and if your Pa takes you back to camp – well, who knows wot else is lurking there?"

So they kept going through the wet and muddy fields, until both Laff and Susanna stopped suddenly. They had recognising the cold feeling they'd had before when the shadow moved over them from above. They stared up, searching the skies, but could see nothing. Pam, who was in front, stopped too, for ahead of her stood a tall man, expensively dressed and looking menacingly at them. "What the fuck?" she mumbled.

Both Susanna and Laff turned, Susanna squealed and Pam ran back to them. Laff drawing his sword once again, stood between the man and the girls.

He had appeared so silently out of the shadows as though he had indeed dropped from the skies. Dressed magnificently in black velvet, his doublet was trimmed in sable and the sweeping sleeves of his coat caught the night breeze, and rustled against his thighs. He was so much taller than most men, and his long and shapely legs showed off their muscled curves and great strength through the tight knitted grey silk of his hose. He wore no hat, and there was no sign of a sword at his side, but it was obvious this was a man of power.

"I don't think that wise, do you?" said Eric as he stepped forward, brushing aside Laff's sword. His voice sent chills down their spines, but for Susanna it was for a very different reason.

Laff stood stock still, intimidated. He could not decide whether to attack – or bow! Eric strode up to Susanna. With trembling knees, she waited. Then without a word, he raised her chin with one finger, and kissed her gently on the mouth. Not having a clue how she should react, Susanna clenched her fists, closed her eyes and melted into his ready embrace, giving him the encouragement he was waiting for. His kiss deepened as he tasted the delicious warmth of her breath, and relished the rise and fall of her body pressed against his. Susanna sighed, feeling utterly safe for the first time in days.

"Well I'll be a King's mistress! And after everything she told us." Pam was astounded. "That girl must 'ave gold hidden up her shift. Seems the men can't keep away from 'er." Laff was also grinning as the pair now embraced, and he quickly lowered his blade.

Pam coughed to get their attention. "Can you tell me wot the fuck's going on here?" she demanded, looking at Eric and still unsure of him, though the question was for Susanna.

Eric released his hold only slightly, first glancing at Pam and Laff, then back to Sookie. He asked, "Who are these people? And why are you in boys clothing again?"

Susanna blushed profusely, and buried her face against his doublet. "They're my friends," she said softly, looking up into his hypnotic blue eyes, "They helped me get away, - more than once, please don't hurt them." She lowered her eyes again as she said this, realising he would know it was with their help she had escaped his own home.

"In which case, I will only break their legs." Eric was grinning widely, so when Sookie's face shot up in fear, she realised he was not serious. At least she hoped so!

Laff, now quite confused, had cautiously taken a step backwards. Pam on the other hand was furious, "You and whose bloody army? You just try getting your hands on me and you'll find you have no bollocks left, you prickless toad." She had taken the knife from her bodice and was pointing it at him.

Eric roared with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

5

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Getting away from Apius had been difficult, it was clear he didn't believe Eric, and he now knew he had to warn Sookie. Both Ocella and his new favourite, could do great harm should they choose to. As soon as Ocella marched off to deal with Edward, Eric had taken the opportunity, telling William that he needed to feed and would of course be back before dawn.

Edward was of course another thing he had to deal with, for the past few decades the two of them had been left to their own devices and it had suited them well. Ocella arriving had brought pain and tension back to their already hazardous lives. But finding Sookie, protecting and warning her, was his first priority for now.

Realising that Sookie was not alone, had at first given Eric the perfect excuse to release some pent up anger. He had recognised Laff's smell immediately as one of those who had plundered his home, plus the fact that he was wearing Edward's finest surcoat. But Sookie obviously liked him enough to want him left alone, so Pam's tirade helped to relieve the built up pressure enormously. A woman after his own heart, she gave as good as she got, and without showing fear.

The three of them were astounded at his reaction however. "Is everything alright?" Sookie asked cautiously.

"Prickless?" Eric raised an eyebrow at Pam, who stared back with stubborn determination. "No doubt you hold your life in small regard?" He was smiling but would not let an insult, however amusing he thought it, go without a response of some sort.

Laff was looking nervously from one to the other. He had known Pam long enough to be sure she wouldn't back down easily, but this was a magnificent specimen of a man, even if a little threatening, and Laff was not going to lose what he saw as an excellent opportunity if he could help it. "Oh lord, darling, she didn't mean anything by it, it's just her way of introduction. Talkin' of which, Laff's my name and you seem ta' be a friend of Susanna's, well that puts us on the same side as it were." Laff gave him a sweeping bow, which under the circumstances probably wasn't such a good idea, bringing Eric's attention to the stolen hat and coat.

"I may be considered old fashioned in many of my beliefs, but standards have definitely changed." Eric was enjoying himself. Previously his interactions with humans had been limited to feeding and fucking, and vampires, on the whole, had very little humour. He was surprised to find Sookie's friends were certainly entertaining. "However I have little time to waste," he continued, turning back to Sookie, "I need to talk to you. These people can hear if you wish. But I don't have long."

He still had his arms around her and she had to bend her neck right back to be able to look in his eyes, he was so tall. "We can sit under the trees if we need privacy." She looked to the small wood they had been heading towards. Eric led them to a fallen tree, and took a seat with Sookie beside him. Both Pam and Laff were more cautious of getting mud and moss on their fine clothes and remained standing.

"I heard about your visitor earlier this evening," Eric said, a flash of anger in his bright blue eyes. "Did he harm you?" The look of concern on his face was so rigid that it frightened Sookie. William had already scared her but the threat that now seemed looming, was terrifying her.

She shook her head, saying, "Not much. It would have been far worse if Pam and Laff hadn't shown up. Is he a friend of yours?" She was fidgeting with her laces, not wanting to look at his face again.

Eric however had other ideas, and lifted her chin, looking deeply into her eyes. "No," he said firmly, "no friend, I have just found out that he is my brother, but I have no love for him" He kissed her lightly on the lips as his eyes searched hers.

"Oh," she was surprised. "You certainly look nothing alike. Is he your step brother?" Susanna asked.

Eric laughed. "We share the same father, but not in the way you are thinking." He paused, Then, slowly he said, "I am not human, you see. I was once, but that was a very long time ago. Much has happened to me since then." He was smiling, but was actually nervous of her reaction and held her arm in a tight grip. Sookie looked back with amazed suspicion, but she was intrigued.

From the beginning it had been clear that something was strange about this tall, menacing man, but Susanna had been so attracted to him, and she had assumed that all men were the same. Yet this one could fly, and that was the strangest of all. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, he had amazing and frightening powers, When she had tried to puzzle out the meaning of these things, all the reasons she came up with had scared and confused her. Now it seemed he was about to tell – and the need for guessing would end. Susanna prayed it would not spoil the thrill of excitement and the happiness she had found in his arms.

"Fuck me, are you a ghost, then?" exclaimed Pam. "So I can't cut your bollocks off after all."

"Well I'll be buggered." Laff mumbled, but Pam heard him.

"You wish! But I doubt a ghost can't get it up." She was laughing, but one look at Eric was enough put an immediate stop to her amusement. His glare was extremely cold.

"When you have quite finished, I shall continue." He was impatient and needed to hurry. "I rarely choose to explain myself, but under the circumstances, I have decided to speak. I am a Draugar, but you may know us by the name vampiri, or the undead. We have had many names over the years, although humanity often fears to name us at all." Despite the intakes of breath from his audience, Eric continued softly. "So you may call me a vampire," he said. "But I am not the monster of your ancient stories, although I can be dangerous when crossed. But I am still myself."

Pam seemed to be the only one with the courage to ask questions. "I've heard the stories told to children to keep them in their beds," she muttered. "But what's true? What are you exactly?"

Eric looked at her with some respect, and addressed her directly. "Four hundred years ago in the northern ice wastes, I fought beside my people, the Northmen, but was badly wounded and lay dying. A blizzard raged over my people's corpses, and I closed my eyes, waiting for death. But it did not come. I was already in pain, so one more sharp pain did not alert me, but when I finally opened my eyes again I found a dark creature crouched beside me, its mouth to my neck. When I tried to break away, it hissed at me. I had also heard the old stories. I knew what the thing was. And so I became a vampire too, and I am bound to my maker." He sighed, looking around at Laff, Pam and Sookie, who were gazing at him in hypnotised terror. "I was frightened too at first," he smiled. "It is not an easy passage from human to inhuman, nor from mortal to immortal. There are many men who dream of living forever, but I can still die if I am killed in a certain way." Eric paused again, for he knew what he was about to say would disgust her. "I live on blood, human blood," he continued, holding her tightly in case she tried to run. He realised she was frightened, but he had said so much, he knew he must continue. "I do not need to kill to feed," he said softly, "I only kill when necessary for my own survival." It was not true, but he felt it was necessary in order to reassure her.

Susanna stared at him in horror. "Human blood? Where do you get the blood from if you don't kill?" she asked apprehensively, trying to control her fear. She stared around at the others, and saw Laff was looking very pale while fingering his sword.

Eric smiled rather wanly. "Now you fear me. That is usual," he sighed. "I expect the fear of humans, and I use it at times. But that is enough for now. I don't have time to tell you everything, tonight. Later I will find you and say more, but vampires cannot face the daylight. They need to sleep, although I can remain awake if I must. But direct sunlight kills us." He pulled Susanna close again as he turned to the others. "I will not harm her or you, I give you my word. But now I need time with Sookie alone." He looked back into Sookie's eyes and smiled. He could see the trust in her expression, and smiled.

Laff glared, although his voice was shaky. "Who the hell's Sookie? If you mean Susanna, then I'm not leavin her alone wiv the likes of you."

Susanna shook her head. "Thank you for being protective, Laff," she said, knowing it had taken some courage for him to speak that way. "But I trust Eric, in spite of what he's told us. Please go. I'll be fine, you don't need to go far." Sookie looked to Pam who might know why a woman would want to be alone with such an amazing man.

Grabbing Laff by the arm, Pam dragged him away, "C'mon you. I'll help ya polish that sword o' yours." Her laughter could still be heard when Eric took hold of Sookie and kissed her hard on the mouth, taking her breath away.

His hands were taking a similar route to William's earlier attempts, but this time Susanna did not complain. Her breasts were firm in his hands, the nipples hardening as he stroked them, making her shiver with excitement. His fingers were cold, but her shivers were from pleasure, not ice. Her hands also started wandering as she returned his kiss with enthusiasm, but Eric regretfully cut short the kiss.

"My sire and brother know about you, and will try to harm me through you," he said earnestly, tucking her hair under her cap from where it had fallen. "I need you to be careful. If I am not here to protect you, you must have the courage to protect yourself."

Susanna stared back at him. "But – you mean defend myself against a vampire? How? You say they're immortal."

He stroked her cheek, and leaning forwards, gently kissed the tip of her nose. "I've seen your courage, and I know how brave you can be. Now listen to me. Vampires are quicker than your eye can follow, and stronger than you can imagine – so you will have few chances to attack. But vampires can be killed, by stabbing a wooden stake through the heart. But your aim must be precise." As he spoke, his left hand continued its searching, gently probing across her breasts and teasing around her nipples. "Telling you how one day you may attempt to kill me, may not seem wise, Sookie," he said, "but you must be ready to defend yourself against the others. And if they find you when I am not here to help, you must try."

"Can you not stay?"

"I can't. Dawn is approaching, and if my maker finds me gone, he'll come after me and find you. But we'll talk more tonight, I promise." He deepened the kiss this time, while his hands wandered south. Although his touch was cold, Sookie gasped with the sudden heat that had over taken her. Yet it was late November in the north of England, and the temperature was almost freezing. Her hands pressed against his chest. She had no chance of holding him off, but it gave her a sense of control, no matter how small.

"I need you, Sookie." Eric whispered as his mouth moved across her face to her ear. Nibbling his way down to her neck, he asked, "Can I?" as his fangs scraped gently down her neck.

With sudden shock, Sookie realised what he meant. She whispered her consent, wondering if she was mad to do so, and frightened as to how it might feel. She tensed herself in readiness. Eric smiled. "Frightened, little one?" he asked gently. "I won't hurt you. I will guide you, and show you pleasure, I promise." Now he was stroking her arm to ease her tension. Then, very slowly, he licked her neck, relaxing and preparing her. She hardly felt his fangs pierce her flesh as he bit, but within seconds her heart was pumping faster and she felt a mounting, throbbing heat between her thighs that she had never experienced before. Eric was almost as lost as she. Her blood was more of an aphrodisiac than he'd expected, and he was struggling to stop himself from draining her dry.

"Oh mercy, what on earth is happening to me?" She panted. The incredible sensation was almost unbearable.

Eric pulled back with an effort, and turned to look in her eyes. They were sparkling now with arousal. "You are having sexual feelings, feelings which will become more intense the longer you ignore them." He kissed her hard. His fangs were still descended and the metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. Sookie could taste it. Yet somehow she was not as repulsed as she had expected. Without thinking she stroked her tongue over the smooth length of his fang, and realised with surprise that this appeared to send him into a frenzy. Pulling himself away, Eric's eyes narrowed, wandering down to her heaving breasts. And without pause he pulled her shirt from her chest and lowered his mouth to suck her nipple. His right hand immediately slipped beneath her hose, circling the small thatch he found there.

"No stop, they'll see us." Sookie tried to close her shirt as she looked all around for Pam and Laff, but they had gone out of sight. She tried to push Eric away, but the relief she was getting from his fingers stopped her from putting much effort into it. And as Eric bit into her nipple, she gripped his hair and cried out in ecstasy. The pain was sudden and sharp, but it was delight she felt, and all the incredible waves of seduction which she had never known before. She continued to pant, gasping as Eric licked the small wound he had made, closing the place with his saliva. "Now," Eric whispered, as he pulled at her breasts, the pressure of his thumb hard where he had bitten and sucked, kissing his way back to her mouth and holding her so tightly she struggled to breath, his fingers entered her. "Let go, and let desire take you." And Susanna cried out again as her first ever orgasm hit her, gathering in strength. She almost swooned, but held onto Eric for dear life as she came back to earth.

"I would love to take this further," Eric grinned, "but I have no time. The sun is almost up and I have to go." Removing his fingers from her crotch he wrapped her shirt back over her breasts and sighed at the loss of them. "Stay with Pam and Laff, little human. Get as far away from here as you can before nightfall. I will find you when I wake." He stood, pulling her to her feet as he did so, still clasped in his embrace.

Sookie was barely able to stand alone, flustered and confused, having felt things never experienced before. She looked up at Eric with tears in her eyes. "What should I do if your brother comes again?" she asked. "Or worse, my father?" She had given in so easily to his advances and now felt shy and embarrassed. And she still didn't really understand about vampires, for despite his explanation she was sure she would be damned to hell for consorting with demons.

"Your father?" he smiled. "My father is the one you should fear. If there is any reason I cannot get to you before he does, I will send my other brother Edward. But be polite to his majesty." Eric was amused at the thought of the dead king coming to her rescue. "He is not in the habit of helping others, but for me he will." Kissing her once more, Eric reluctantly released Susanna, and immediately swept upwards, disappearing quickly into the starlit skies, leaving Sookie even more confused than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

6

CHAPTER NINE

Throughout the long chill of the winter day, Eric slept. Deep into November, the weather had turned bitter and the first light snowfall drifted across the trees, over the roof tops, and collected around the tall cold chimneys. The muddy puddles along the tracks outside had iced over, the sallow clouds closed in, and the sun set early across the hills.

Eric slept with his brother Edward, both men unmoving throughout the daylight hours. In the next underground chamber, their maker and his newly made child slept deep. As they lay in the darkness, the snow continued to fall. It was already thickly settled when finally Eric awoke just before sundown, and when he climbed the stone steps back to the ground floor and the main hall, through the windows he saw the night's shadows creeping in and the grass buried beneath the ice.

Eric smiled, the snow reminded him of his own home in Jämtland. He turned, suspicious at the soft creaking sound behind him, but was relieved when he saw Edward standing there.

Edward spoke softly, "I cannot accept this anymore. Something must be done." The torture in his eyes was clear.

Eric raised one eyebrow, and put his finger to his lips to let Edward know that they could be heard. "Come outside to watch the snow with me brother." He put his arm around Edwards shoulders as he spoke. When they stepped outside, Eric took hold of Edward and flew them both up into the trees, landing a moment later in small spinny. He wandered a few steps in the snow, turning back to watch the prints left behind, and stooped to pick up an icy handful, squashing it into a ball as he looked at Edward. "Our dear father is no advantage to either of us, I agree. But if you mean to eradicate him in some way, then you are mad. If you attempt it, then you will fail. And if you fail, then he will destroy you."

Edward sighed and sat on the damp cold ground. "I was king – king of this realm. I never asked for help. I gave orders, and the orders were obeyed." He put his head in his hands. "Now I am the weakest of you all. But you're the strongest amongst us, Eric. And I count you as being more than my brother in death. You are also my friend."

"Friend yes, but fool no," Eric said. "I will make no plans to kill my maker, much as I hate him. That is not only forbidden by every law we have, it is also foolhardy. But I will make a bargain with you, I will help you avoid Apius, and his new slime, Bill. I am leaving. You can travel with me and I'll even hunt for you sometimes. But you will help me in return."

Edward looked gloomy. "You don't need my help. You never have."

"You were a poor king Edward, you lost these very hills that we now stand on," Eric smiled. "Edward II, - lost Scotland and forced from his throne, then finally betrayed by his queen. But you sired one of the greatest kings who ever lived until the present monarch. Another Edward, now the fourth of that name. So you have succeeded after all, my brother. You should not see yourself as a failure."

Edward still wore the flowing velvets of the historic years when he had ruled England. His gown, rich and warm to his calves, was full skirted over his woollen hose. He was proud of his grandeur, and often wore a narrow golden battle crown. Now he pouted. "Royal blood," he said. "I should have ruled longer. I could've won Scotland back. But that is no longer my problem. That bastard Apius is my problem."

"I need your help with an unusual situation," Eric explained. "And in return, I will take you away with me. We will leave this house. It has been my sanctuary for nearly fifty years, but I will not regret moving on. So, will you help me, brother, with whatever I ask?"

Pam was laughing, leading Susanna by the hand. "'Tis a great little village," she said. "Come on, let's find a tavern, have a few jars and then settle down for the night in the stables. Warm straw, that's the answer. It's bloody freezing out here and I want a cosy bed, not another night in the forest. "

"I can't afford ale," Susanna said. "I haven't a farthing left."

"Who needs money?" Laff objected. "I can steal us a few pennies, and Pam can work her arse off for some more. Come on, girls. I'm starving."

They set off down the narrow lanes, hurrying over the cobbles. The snow was banked high either side in the shadows of the overhanging buildings, and in the central gullies, the gutters were turning to ice. The snow was now blowing stronger as the wind slanted down the alleys. Laff wrapped his grand cote around him, and Pam was wrapped in her fur trimmed cape, but Susanna, still dressed in her old doublet and threadbare hose, was frozen. They rushed into the first tavern they came to, and pushed through the crowd to huddle by the little fire in the main tap-room.

"Hey, friend," Laff called to the tavern keeper. "We're customers like to die of this weather. Three brimming cups over here if ya' please." As soon as the tavern keeper turned his back, Laff pushed beside a fat man in a leather apron, slipping his long fingers into the man's purse tied to his belt.

They sat on stools next to the spitting logs and small flames across the heath, drinking their beer and grinning at each other. "Reckon we've got it made here," Pam said. "Drink up while I find meself a quick customer. Then we'll order supper."

Later as the day turned into long dark evening, the three friends hurried out to the stable block, where the horses were kicking at the straw. The ostlers and the young stable lads were feeding the horses their last meal of the day, mashed turnips and some stale wads left from the summer's hay bales.

"'Ere, lad," Pam called to one boy. "Don't mind us, will ya? This is the warmest place for miles around, so we'll be sleeping here till sun up tomorrow. We won't make no trouble."

"Yer welcome," replied the boy. "Plenty of room. The big destrier in the far stall is too frisky for a cuddle up, but the other horses sweat enough to make a good blanket."

Laff grinned. "There y'are, Pam. Fancy a big war horse for a kiss tonight? I'm curling up right here." He threw himself on the straw and stretched his hosed legs, to ease his muscles.

"Supper was good, but was it worth the payment Pam, I don't want you suffering for our food. Can't we offer to work for the money?" asked Susanna.

Both Pam and Laff laughed, "It is work, it ain't suffering. Hell, just wait a while and you'll soon find suffering, but for now we've got food in our bellies and a warm bed, I feel like a queen." Pam smirked as she curtsied to Laff, who gave a exaggerated bow in return.

Susanna smiled gratefully at them both. "I'm still so cold though, do you think Eric will come tonight?." She snuggled into the straw as much as she could.

"He said he would, o' course he'd have you warmed up. But I'm not sure I'd trust him yet. Mind you, I'd happily share if ya fancy." Pam laughed and unwrapped the cloak from her shoulders. "But reckon we're all bloody cold. So keep close together. We ain't got nothing worth the nicking – so no one will bother us for sure. Nick one o' them turnips if you gets peckish in the night," She sat close to Susanna and wrapped her cloak around them both.

Just as they were settling and getting comfortable, they heard noises outside.

"Get out here and face me, you slut," the voice shouted in furious anger. "I know you're in there, for they told me in the tavern. _A trollop dressed as a boy_, they told me, and I knows full well, that's you, my girl. Come and face me, for I'm going to tan your hide afore I drag you back home."

There was another short silence, startled, Susanna cringed in the shadows. "Oh my God," she mumbled. "It's my bloody Dad."

Laff sat up and took a short knife from his boot, Pam took another from her skirts. Looking at Susanna, she whispered, "Don't you go out there, we'll pack up and sneak out the back." She looked across at the lad she had spoken to earlier, "Keep 'im busy as long as ya can, we're off out the back." She gave the stunned youngster a kiss and grabbed her shoes to join the others.

The snow was a problem. Not only were they shivering with cold but tracks were difficult to conceal. In places the snow had already turned to ice and keeping upright was also an issue. But they managed to get away without being followed, and hoped that Susanna's father would rather stay in the warm. They huddled together and talked of their plans. Sleep was no longer an option.

It was only a short time later that Eric and his brother found them in the shadows. Edward laughed at the scared faces, when they jumped with fright as he and Eric landed silently in front of them.

"For fuck sake, where in hell did you come from? I nearly pissed me'self. Can't ya give a warning next time?" gasped Laff, struggling to regain his composure. Edward smiled down at Laff as he saw his very own stolen silks and furs. But he had promised Eric he would behave, so he said nothing, though his smile grew as he watched him.

Susanna leaped into Eric's arms when she realised who it was. "Thank G-god its y-you." She was sniffing and shivering so much it was difficult to know what she'd said.

Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. "Who were you expecting lover, other than me? Did I not say I'd come." His eyebrow raised, questioning himself as he realised what he'd called her.

Edward watched on in amazement, for never in his one hundred and sixty years with Eric had he seen him behave like this, or call anyone lover!

"I didn't know if you'd be able to, you said you might have problems. But I'm so glad you did." Susanna sniffed again before explaining about her father.

Meanwhile both Laff and Pam were leering at Edward, his tall, lean frame and dark blonde hair made him a far likelier brother to Eric than the man they had interrupted the other night. Edward smiled back, his mind conjuring very pleasant thoughts containing these two.

"It seems that both our sires may still cause us problems. I would like to get as far as possible from here, so will you come?" Eric still held her tightly as he looked for her answer, his fingers trailing her cheek down to her long elegant neck. It was more than blood he was thinking of though.

Her father he would deal with soon, but his own, only distance would fix for now. Although he knew this would only delay the problem to be dealt with another time.

Looking up into his hypnotic eyes she replied, "Of course, but what about Laff and Pam? I can't leave them behind, they've helped me so much."

"Edward will help, In fact he may enjoy it more than I thought." Eric watched the three of them, over Sookie's shoulder, smiling widely. "I want to get to Carlisle before morning, if we can."

"That far, how can we do that? It has to be at least 50 miles from here." Her nose was red, and she was still shivering with cold, yet he thought her adorable.

He lifted himself off the ground just a few feet with her in his arms. She yelped as with arms and legs wrapped around him, she clung on for dear life. "It's not quite 40 miles as the crow flies, or maybe I should say as a vampire flies." His face was alight with laughter as he brought her back to earth. "Come, we will work out a way of bringing your friends too." He led her over to the others who were laughing over something Laff had said.

"I see you are now acquainted with my brother, so shall we decide how this should be done?" Both Laff and Pam looked up in confusion.

"We cannot take three at once Eric, perhaps you should take Sookie ahead, and we will walk until you can get back to take these two." He seemed keen on getting rid of Eric, "We will be fine, we can cover five or six miles and we have over four hours before dawn."

Eric too was keen to have Sookie to himself for a while, so agreed readily. "I will be back as soon as I can. You two will do as Edward says, for your own safety." He raised an eyebrow at Pam, who seemed about to disagree with this statement. "I wouldn't advise it, Edward can hear trouble coming before you could raise your skirts. If you want to survive stay close and do as he says." With that he took Sookie back in his arms and flew up before she had a chance to complain. Which if she had any breath left, she would've. He laughed and held her closer as they flew over the snow covered countryside.

Susanna's voice was muffled by the wind, and she had to shout. "If you're going back immediately to the others," she yelled, her voice cracking, "how will you leave me? I mean – will you just leave me all alone?"

"Frightened, little one?" She heard the amusement in Eric's voice. "I will take you far enough to escape your father," he promised her. "A snug corner, perhaps, a shepherd's hut, or a hollow tree?"

Susanna was outraged. "A hollow tree? I'm not a squirrel."

Eric laughed. "I have another idea," he assured her. "And perhaps I will not hurry back to Edward and your friends so quickly after all. Will you complain if I stay with you for a while? There are some things I wish to talk to you about in private – and definitely some things – in private – which I wish to do."

Susanna sighed, and laid her head on his wide shoulder. "Oh no," she murmured. "I won't complain about that at all."

Meanwhile Edward was left smiling at Laff and Pam, and could not decide which one he desired the most.

"There's no way you're getting me up there, I'll run the distance if I has too, but take me in the air, you won't." Laff was still looking up at Eric and Sookie as they disappeared into the night sky.

"We'll see," laughed Edward. "In the meantime we have a lot of land to cover, so I suggest we get moving. Do you have much to carry?"

"Just meself, if you want ta get far. I've been working all evening and walking all day, there's no way I'm walking anymore tonight." Pam stretched out her arm for Edward to help her up, and winked at Laff as she saw his look of envy.

"My lady, I am at your disposal, your knight in shining armour." He laughed as she put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel the hardness of his prick as she wriggled to get comfy.

"Then shall we move on, kind sir?" She laughed and batted her eye lashes at him.

He gave her a resounding slap on her rump and pressed her to his groin. As he took his first steps forward, Pam moaned with arousal.

"Don't mind me, I'll just keep the wind off ya backs shall I?" Laff sneered at the two of them, picked his hat of the ground and slapped it across his thigh to rid the snow from its feathers.

"Now don't sulk sir, maybe Pam would be happy to swap places in a mile or so." Edward made an obvious show of looking at Laff's crotch as he spoke and Laff decide that it might be a fun night after all.


	10. Chapter 10

5

**_A/N Sorry it has taken a bit longer than usual, I've been run off my feet. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and comments, please keep them coming as they inspire me. There is a slight hint of lemons here, but more to follow soon, I promise._**

CHAPTER TEN

.

They landed close to the barn on a small quiet farm, Sookie was shivering with cold and clung to Eric tightly.

"Come, my lady. Let's get you warm." Eric lifted her in his arms and strode through the large open doors. The sour smells of animal sweat and old manure were unpleasant, but at least being out of the wind made some difference. He set her down, and took off his fur lined cloak, spreading it over a pile of loose hay. Stepping back towards her, with such an intense fire in his eyes that she drew back slightly, he leaned in and taking hold of her face, he kissed her. He was gentle at first, but within moments the heat built to almost volcanic proportions. Sookie no longer felt the cold. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as far as she could reach and returned his kiss. But as his hands pressed her closer to him, no longer able to breathe, she tried to push away.

He laughed, and eased his hold a little. "I must try to remember that you are still human. Come little one, lie with me while we talk." In his thoughts she had become far from human, the way her blood soared through his veins, the fact that she could not be glamoured, and more than anything, the way she made him feel invincible. Just the idea of ignoring Ocella's orders had been enough to stop him in the past, but now he almost felt that he could fight him and win.

Sookie was shaking with nerves as he laid her down and started to loosen the ties of her shirt. She held her breath voluntarily this time, as slowly her linen shirt was untied and Eric gazed longingly at her naked breasts. She wriggled as she tried to cover herself with her arms, but Eric held them down. "Do not hide from me, I have already seen all of you, but this time I want you to show me of your own will." It was not a question, and yet suddenly she felt no fear. There was strength in his words that gave her comfort. So she relaxed and moved to loosen her hose.

Naked now, her only covering, the goose bumps that reacted to Eric's long and sensuous caresses, his mouth crushed her swollen lips again. Just the masculine smell of him was enough to increase her heart rate to a battering ram in her chest. And the feel of his skin on hers was setting her insides on fire. Never before had she felt anything like it. "Am I still a big ogre Sookie?" He smiled, lighting up his face in the dark shadows.

"I only said it to annoy you, you are far from an ogre," she whispered softly as he circled her breasts with his long fingers. "Only, I'm still scared, not of you hurting me," she reassured him, "but I have never- I mean I'm..." She stumbled to find the words.

"Don't worry Sookie, I know you haven't been touched. I'll show you all there is to know. You will be in ecstasy soon, I promise."

He released her and began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His fangs scraped tantalisingly over the soft flesh of her throat causing Sookie to tense again with trepidation. But as he buried his fangs into her pale flesh, the stimulation became intense as it coursed through her entire body with incredible force. Panting now with a need she knew not how to fulfil, she clutched him to her with as much strength as she could muster, sighing his name. Eric gave a deep rumbling sound of contentment as he drank. The sips before had certainly enticed him, but now taking his fill he found it difficult to stop. Only as her nails dug into the small of his back and she whimpered with desire, did he pull himself away He began kissing his way down her curvaceous body. "Eric," she murmured.

Sookie watched in anticipation, his eyes not leaving hers, as he kissed his way to her opening. His tongue traced her entrance and she moaned, as his fingers parted her and his mouth explored.

She had of course touched herself on occasion, which she had enjoyed, but it could not compare to the feelings now coursing through her body.

He kissed between her legs, his tongue sliding wetly around and between the coral-pink folds, teasing, tasting, suckling... making Sookie sob with pleasure and arch her back. When his tongue stroked her clitoris and as his fingers entered her, she cried out. He chuckled and the low vibrations sent her into ecstasy.

Eventually Eric sat back with a sigh. "There is not the time yet for full satisfaction lover," he explained. "And this is not the place. When I teach you all I know, Sookie, and take you fully, I will arrange a palace– not this rank barn where animals have soiled the straw. But one day, I swear, I will show you everything and bring you the happiness you deserve."

She shivered a little in disappointment for her body had been aroused beyond anything she had ever anticipated. "Will you go then?" she whispered. "To collect Pam, and Laff and your brother?"

"I must," Eric replied. "And then it will be close to dawn. I must leave you alone, Sookie, but you will be quite safe and I will not be gone long."

It was a few miles back under the trees where Edward was laughing at Pam's tactics to make Laff jealous. They too had stopped for a rest and Edward was lying in the grass with his hose around his knees and hands leisurely behind his head. Pam lifted her skirts and sat astride his groin. She slid herself over his prick, over and over, while Laff sat against a tree and swore at her. "Get a fucking move on girl, stop teasing the poor bugger, if you can't do a proper job, leave it to those who can." He then pulled his hat down over his eyes and pretended not to care.

But not two minutes later he heard Pam screech and Edward roar with laughter. Looking up he saw a massive hound sniffing around Pam's skirts. "Get 'im off a me, quick 'is nose is bloody cold. Laff, kill the bastard." Pam yelled. Laff fell about laughing, so much that he then started hiccupping, unable to stop, causing Edward to go into hysterics and Pam fell off him with skirts in the air.

The dog started growling at Pam who was kicking and yelling for someone to grab the monster.

"You can't kill this noble hound," Edward said, trying to control his laughter. "Men? Now, that's a different matter. Murdering bastards – and as long as the code of chivalry is kept to – then killing our fellow men carries no shame. But killing a canine companion – no, I will not."

"This beast ain't no companion of mine," Pam giggled, trying to push the dog away without provoking its very long teeth.

"Never mind the bloody dog – what about me?" demanded Laff. "You've had your chance – now it's my turn."

Edward grinned over at him, beckoning provocatively as Pam pulled down her skirts and flounced off, glaring at the hound. "Come to your king then, my friend," he called to Laff.

"Chivalry," Pam snorted. "Didn't never do no favours for us commoners. You titled gents – march into battle all trussed up in them nice polished suits of armour, safe as you like – and then if one of you captures another then it's back home with cups of wine all round and a letter sent off by the herald to ask for a ransom. But not for us bloody lot, is it? Kill and rape the commoners, and never mind about the bloodshed for we're only the dirt under yer feet. That's chivalry for you."

Edward, although he now had Laff heavily on his lap, looked up with a frown. "Of course," he told her. "The laws of chivalry were written by the knights for the knights. "

Laff interrupted. "Some chivalrous attention over 'ere now, IF you please!"

As Edward laughed again and returned his attention to Laff, both men's fingers now pulling at the laces of his codpiece, it was once again the hound which caught their attention. It had started growling, the bristles on its back standing high, and saliva was dripping from its huge bared gums.

"Help," yelled Pam. "It's gonna bloody eat me. Let's get outta here."

It took some moments before Edward and Laff were prepared to listen to her, having finally rid themselves of obstructions. " Eric will be here soon, it's his hound and he has never taken instruction from me, more's the pity."

"I reckon he'll be too busy fer us, now he's got Spookie," muttered Pam.

"Eric is a man of his word," Edward said with a haughty sniff, "and knows more of chivalry than you do, madam." He then returned his attention to Laff, who had been grunting his disapproval at Pam's interruption.

The hound was once again snarling at Pam. "Bugger this," she squeaked. ""Give us a leg up one of them trees, or I'll end up as the dog's dinner."

Edward stood, retying his laces and brushing down the back of his tunic and hose, where grass and fallen eaves were stuck to the rich materials. "Alright," he announced. "It's seems that my pleasures will have to wait. Time to move on. But we must walk where Eric can see us."

Laff scowled at Pam as he picked up his hat, "I'll go first next time, you can get it anywhere, leave this one ta me." He strode off, with the dog following and Pam sulking.

Pam was clambering over an old fallen log when Eric's shadow fell across the glade, casting a huge sweep of black between the moonlight and the ground. As he landed lightly amongst them, the great dog bounded over to him, licking his hand. Eric patted the dog's head, scratching it's ears. "_Gunnarr_," he smiled. Then he turned to the others. "Did I miss something, you all look like the hangman that lost his rope." Without giving them a chance to answer he carried on. "Now, dawn will soon be approaching, and we must take you somewhere safe to pass the daylight hours." Eric spoke quiet instructions to _Gunnarr, _who then ran off at an amazing speed through the forest. As Edward sniffed the air and smiled, "You have been busy brother." Eric gave him a warning look and took hold of Pam as she climbed onto his back.

"Well this might be fun, shouldn't I climb up front, get a better grip that way?" She whispered in Eric's ear.

Eric laughed, "Behave yourself woman, save that for Edward."

"Can't blame a girl for trying, why should Sookie be the only one to get some fun. Looks like Laff could do with some distraction." She was watching Edward Trying to stop Laff from decapitating him, he was gripping his neck so tightly.

"I don't mind walking, I'll catch up. 'Fact Edward 'ere could keep me company." Laff gave Eric an imploring look, that sent both Eric and Pam into laughter.

"Don't fink I don't know what ya doing, Laff. I don't mind what you get up to, I wouldn't miss this for an orgy in a cathedral." Pam was still trying to get a grope from Eric, but had accepted it was unlikely, she just wanted to get up in the air and fly.

Unfortunately, there wasn't time to walk the distance, so Laff had to accept it. Edward did his best to sooth his nerves though and held him tight, nibbling his ear and whispering the things he'd like to do, as they flew.

Sookie had been busy, she had collected enough straw to make a bed for the three of them, while arranging an enclosed area for Eric and Edward, where light would not get in. Eric flew swiftly through the shadows, landing just outside the barn door. Laff was so terrified that Edward had trouble putting him down. But Pam had loved it, if it wasn't so close to dawn, Eric felt sure she would've asked to go up again. Never having taken a Human flying before, he was amused at their different reactions. Sookie had accepted it as a practical solution, Laff hated every minute of it and Pam seemed to be in her element.

Eric strode inside, and noticed the blush that tinted Sookies skin, and could see she had gone to alot of trouble. But he had no time to reassure her. "I'm afraid we won't be able to make use of your hard work," he apologised softly, "for Edward and I will find shelter elsewhere. This place is too open for us."

Sookie was a little disappointed. "I suppose I still have a great deal to learn about how you live. And we're all tired and need a rest, but then we will need to go and look for food in the village. Or maybe the farm will sell us some."

Eric nodded. "The others are arguing outside. Maybe you could take them in hand." He smiled at her laughter. After taking your rest, I would advise you to stay in the vicinity. I will come to find you as soon as I wake. I do not intend you lose you again." He came closer, both his hands on her shoulders as he looked down into her eyes. He was so much taller, she had to peer up at him. He bent his head and kissed her. She breathed in the heat of his kiss and could taste the delicious mystery of him, as his tongue pressed down on hers, exploring her mouth. She sighed when he moved away, and touched her fingers to the two tiny holes in her neck where he had bitten her before.

Eric frowned. "Does it hurt you there?"

"Oh no," she said at once. "It tingles and throbs, like something alive. I like it. It's exciting."

He grinned then. "Your blood is utterly delicious. One day, perhaps, when the time is right, you will taste mine." That sounded very strange to her and she had certainly never in her life contemplated tasting anyone's blood. Now it made her heart beat faster, and a deep thrill pulsed through her. She blushed again, aware of Eric watching her. "But I must go now," he said, gently kissing her lips. "Be careful in the village. I trust neither humanity nor other vampires. Keep safe and I will find you at first dusk."

"We'll be here," whispered Sookie. "And until then – I shall dream of you. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, lover." Eric replied. And before Sookie had even time to turn her head, Eric had disappeared into the softly waning shadows outside. She shook her head sadly, and wandered out to look for Pam and Laff.

The two of them seemed to be bickering over Edward for some reason that she couldn't work out, but Pam seemed to be winning, or was it just that she was louder. "Do you think maybe we should be inside, before we are noticed?" she called out. Laff gave Pam a sneer and marched inside. While Pam laughed and gave Sookie a wink, very pleased with herself, she put her arm through Sookies and led her back into the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

6

_**A/N- I promised Lemons, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer. **_

_**Thank you all so much for the lovely comments, please keep them coming**_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It was some hours later, that Sookie, Pam and Laff awoke. They brushed the straw from their clothes, stretched, and shared what little ale was left in their luggage.

"This needs filling again," Pam said, shaking the little empty leather sack. "We can live without food, I done it often enuff. But I can't bloody live without ale. Or water if it's clean and if I must."

"That last water we drank was clean," Sookie said. "Those forest streams are fresh and clean – much better than ale."

"Speak fer yourself," grinned Laff. "But right now, I'm starving. Let's find that village."

It was a short walk through the country lanes and although the winter wind whistled cold, a little pale sunshine dappled the fields. But they saw no one, even though it was now early afternoon. "Don't ya think it's strange," asked Pam, staring around, "there ain't a soul ploughing nor raking, and the farm lands is deserted. Wot sort of village is this – where folks don't want to work?"

"What day is it? I lose track, perhaps they're all at church, is it Sunday?" asked Sookie.

"Don't ask me, never did take note of the days, means nuffin ta me, one day from the next, they's all the same." Responded Laff.

The first shadows of the little village were strangely quiet. Everything looked normal, with the puddles trickling through the gutters, and the houses looking recently lime washed and clean. A few herb gardens were clearly well tended and the thatch roofs showed no mould or weeds. Higher than the roofs, a church steeple could be seen soaring up into the winter clouds. Indeed, it was an attractive village with about twenty small houses and some barns all clustered around a green grassy square. This was the local market place, and three or four stalls still lined its edge, with their wooden counters and bright striped awnings.

Sookie was staring around in suspicion. "It looks as though something has happened here," she whispered. "That big stall carries apples and turnips and salad greens, but no one is buying and no one's selling."

They walked up to the flat counter, and Laff reached out and took a handful of apples. ""Good," he said. "I'm bloody famished."

"Careful, warned Pam. 'It's all too weird. Wot if them apples is poisoned?"

"Bloody unlikely," laughed Laff. "Wot would anyone do that for?"

"I'm afraid it might be something worse than that," muttered Sookie, looking over her shoulder. "I think all the villagers are hiding. There's only two reasons that might happen." Her voice sunk to a bare whisper. "Oh God, do you think Eric and Edward have been hunting? Or –" and she stared around again, "Or maybe they are all sick and dying."

Bloody shit," yelled Pam, making everyone jump. "Wot if it's the Pestilence?"

Laff had his mouth full of stolen apple, but nearly choked as he spat out crumbs, "Can't see as your Eric would do that. Surely e' wouldn't wipe out a whole bloody village?"

"Wot if they came by yesterday and got seen?" asked Pam.

"I intend to find out," Sookie began to follow a small lane bending into the shadows between the little houses. Before her was the great grey stone of the village church. Its porch was shadowed but within the large wooden door stood open and the pale sunlight shone against the coloured glass windows, illuminating the depiction of the Virgin Mary, her halo in sunbeam gold and her face as bright as a candle flame. But it was not the church Sookie entered. On the corner opposite was a tavern with the sign of the Boar and Sunrise over its door, swinging a little in the cold wind.

Sookie pushed open the door and marched in. At first she thought the place was empty, on a small table stood three tankards of ale, but the liquid had turned dull and scummy dust had settled across the surface. Two old candle stubs had fallen, and extinguished in their own melted tallow.

Sookie called out, "No one's here, not since last night I think by the look of it." But then she looked down, and gasped.

There on the old floorboards at her feet lay two figures, both curled as though in pain, but both utterly silent. Sookie bent on one knee to take a better look, and called softly, asking whether anyone needed help. There was no answer. Then after a minute, she recoiled and quickly ran outside into the fresh air. "Don't go in there," she gasped. "There are – there are corpses –sickness." Almost choking as she gulped at the clean air.

Laff pulled off his hat and went towards the inn, ducking down through the small doorway. "Dead and dying don't scare me," he said. "I spent the last three months on the battlefields, even managed to kill some of them reivers too. So, let's 'ave a look at wot's up ere."

Pam and Sookie followed him so that they all stood within the gloomy room, staring around. Near the doorway were the two figures Sookie had already seen, while a young serving boy, still in his apron with a tray and cups scattered beside him, lay in one corner. No one else was there and the silence seemed unnatural. Laff kicked at one of the dead men, peering down at the solid body. "Tis the Pestilence for sure," he muttered. "Look here." The man's shirt was open at the collar, and his workman's tunic was unlaced at the neck. There, in the creases of his flesh beneath the ear, a huge black lump seemed buried just under the skin.

"Don't get too near," yelled Sookie, hurrying back to the open door. "We might catch something."

Laff shook his head. "They's dead already," he pointed out. "Ain't nothing more to catch."

"I'm ain't so sure bout that," stated Pam, keeping her distance. "No one knows 'ow it works, but we know's it spreads – and spreads fast."

"Well, I'm bloody starving," said Laff. "And if these folks is all dead and gone, there'll be pots full o' food to be had for free. I'm gonna get me some dinner, after I've ad me a tankard or two of ale."

Both Sookie and Pam joined him, but Sookie felt uncomfortable with the dead around her. "The dead is dead, Sookie. It's the bloody livin ya need to worry bout." said Pam, "Christ, I've had enough pain from the livin, and seen enough dead ta know they can't do nufin."

But Sookie was relieved when they left the tavern. Unlike Laff and Pam, she had been sheltered from the dead on the war fields, and didn't want to become accustomed now.

They wandered the laneway back to the village market square, keeping close together and often looking over their shoulders with suspicion. The quiet was eerie, and Sookie was wishing that Eric could have been there with her. He seemed invincible, and she now felt entirely safe in his company. She smiled to herself remembering how she had at first been terrified of him, but now saw him as her greatest protector. Not for the first time, she was sorry that he was not human, and could not stay by her side.

The wind was blowing colder, whistling through the window latches of the little cottages they passed, and rattling the tall chimney pots. As it blew from the other streets, so it carried new rank smells, and suddenly Sookie stopped, clutching Eric's cape around her. "I can smell it. Rot and decay. We should leave this place before something really bad happens."

"Alright," Laff conceded, "maybe you're right. I ain't got no wish to sit amongst the diseased corpses, nor smell the stench of the Pestilence. But before we goes, I'm goinna raid one house - just one – and get myself a decent dinner before I has to trudge out into the bloody cold again."

"Go on then," nodded Pam. "But just one cottage, mind. And hurry up."

"Come with me," Laff insisted. "I can't carry enough for all three – or will you sit hungry and watch while I's sit under the trees and have a right good platter full."

Sookie was not too sure she wanted to go into anyone's cottage to search for food, but when Pam agreed to try one of the biggest houses just off the square, Sookie felt she had to accompany them. It was a tall house, bigger than the cottages either side, with three stories and several tiny windows. The roof was thatched with a wind blown mass of straw and reeds, but it still seemed a grand house. Laff kicked open the main door, and walked straight in while the two women crept behind. Immediately inside, the shadows were threatening, and neither light nor sound disturbed the gloom. Low beams brushed the top of Laff's head, but Pam, who was also tall, ducked her head. Sookie was smaller, and she walked quickly over to the back window and pulled down the wooden shutters. A pale winter light immediately entered, painting the single chamber with a sallow illumination. It looked abandoned, but where the wide hearth stood cold and empty, there had been food cooking and a cauldron hung on its chain over the ashes of old logs. Laff looked inside.

"Ere," he called. "There's bacon pottage, and plenty for all of us. Let's take the whole pot. We can make a fire out in the forest, and heat it up."

"And look," said Sookie, pointing to a small table, "there's some bread and cheese. The bread will be stale, but I don't care about that."

"My Ma used to tell me never to eat fresh baked bread when I were little," said Pam. "She says as how it gives belly ache."

Sookie reached out and took up the chunks of bread. She smiled. "Well, your Ma would approve of this then," she said. "It's so stale, it's like stone."

But quite suddenly Sookie looked down, she dropped the bread and started to cry. "This is terrible," she sobbed. "We are taking these people's food, but here they are lying dead. It's tragic.."

There on the ground at the end of the big draughty chamber a pallet bed of straw and old sheets had been set, and curled upon it was the body of a woman cuddling a little child. Both were cold, and had been dead for at least a day or perhaps two. The mother's skin was blackened with a great rash of bruises across her chest. She had been tearing at the top of her gown, perhaps because of the pain, and there exposed was the terrible affects of the Pestilence. Beneath one arm was the hideous black and purple bulge of the buboe, a fat and ugly lump of puss and blood congealed beneath the skin. Her face was a mass of blood streaks, where she had bled from her eyes, nostrils and mouth. Her lips were drawn back in agony, and her gums and teeth was clotted with blood. Her poor hands, still frantically gripping her little boy's body, were shaped like claws and the finger nails had peeled off. The flesh lay ragged and thick with blood.

The child lay helpless in death, his small brown eyes open and fixed upon his mother's face in silent appeal. He had clearly died from the same wretched symptoms, with dried blood around his mouth and blackened bloody bruises across his skin.

"Poor little mite," whispered Sookie, staring down in misery. "At least he and his mother are united in death, and they snuggled together to bring each other comfort at the end."

"This is terrible," moaned Pam. "We should get away. The Pestilence is the worst death, I reckon, and there's no one escapes once it comes."

"Perhaps we ought to bury the dead," said Sookie softly, staring down at the poor sad figures.

"Look," Laff insisted, "you're a good girl for thinking of it – but it don't make no sense. Grab the food, and let's get out. I reckon there's a hundred or more folk dead in this village – including the priest. We can't bury them all."

Sookie grabbed the bread and cheese, and with a silent and tearful whisper to the dead mother and her little son, she ran back out into the fresh air. There she stood shivering, and sighed with relief. Pam was out first, tears in her eyes as she squinted into the wind. Laff came close behind, his arms around the big cauldron, clutching it to his chest. "Right," he said, "back to the trees. We can make a good fire, have a good dinner, and sleep in the warm, I need to clear that rotten stink outta my nostrils."

They hurried from the village lanes and got back under shelter of the forest and breathed in the clean air, before returning to the barn. They set down the food and Laff went to collect old twigs and pine cones, while Sookie and Pam cleared the straw to make space for the fire. It smoked when they finally managed to light it from Laff's tinder box, but even smoky flames were better than none at all. Then they set the big cauldron over it, balanced on stones. It took some time to simmer and in the meantime they ate the bread and cheese, sharing it by breaking off chunks, Laff still had some apples too. They had no spoons but they used the empty leather water-sack to scoop up the pottage when it was warm, and drank it in turns. Then, stuffed full at last, they lay close to the fire and closed their eyes.

"I don't think I can sleep," Sookie murmured. "Soon as I shut my eyes, all I see is those poor people back in the village."

"I wonder if anyone got away," murmured Laff. "Shocking it is, to think of a whole village dead."

"I'd never seen anyone dead of the Pestilence before," mumbled Sookie, although she was already nearly half asleep. "It was so sad – so horrible to think of them dying like that."

The little dance of flames flickered over the broken twigs, flaring suddenly in the low wind. The smoke rose in a twist of spiralling grey and sooty black up through the tree branches. Pam opened her eyes again, staring into the flames. "Poor sods, don't think of em, if it bovers you." she said. "I'd sooner die in battle than like that. And now all I wants is to sleep nice and peaceful, but I reckon I got bitten by a couple o' fleas, my ankles is itching and I can't stop scratching."

"Shut up, and go to sleep," complained Laff. "I want to lose meself in dreams and forget wot I seen. We'll be lucky to get a few hours kip, and then when the sun goes down I'm hoping your Eric and my Edward will be coming to find us. I need a nice friendly cuddle to cheer me up. So stop complaining o' this and that. Anyone'd think you never had a flea bite before."

Pam, scratched a few more times, but eventually she fell silent, and as the afternoon dragged on into twilight, they slept. The wind moaned through the trees and the sounds settled thick above, but they slept through – not knowing what they would discover once night fell black and they woke once again.

And this is how Eric and Edward found them a few hours later.


	12. Chapter 12

1

_**A/N Sorry again for the delay, Christmas always takes more time than you expect. Why is that? It's only one day, yet we spend weeks, moths getting ready for it!**_

_**Thank you all so much for your lovely comments**_

CHAPTER TWELVE

When Sookie awoke, she was already In Eric's arms.

Her head was nestled against his broad shoulder and she was curled snuggly in his embrace. One of his hands held her protectively close, the other gently cupped her breast, his long sensitive fingers caressing across the warm swell.

Not sure if she was dreaming, she was loath to open her eyes, but then she smelt his masculinity and she couldn't resist, her eyes fluttered open as she smiled up at him. "It still seems strange," she whispered, "to wake at night, instead of the morning, but I think I could get used to this."

Eric kissed her forehead. "I miss the mornings," he whispered sadly. "It's been many years, hundreds in fact, since I saw the colours of the dawn and the rising sun. I remember the soft dewy mists as night gave way to day. And standing on the cliffs looking out to sea as the sunset blazed crimson and gold reflections across the waves, as the great ball of the sun sank below the horizon. The memories haunt me some times, I will never see daylight again except in my dreams."

"That's so sad," Sookie answered, reaching up to stroke his cheek. His eyes were as deep as any well, she wanted to swim in their depths and learn all there was to know about him.

"Don't be sad for me," Eric smiled and his eyes blazed anew with exhilaration, "I also love the night. The night calls to me, with the fascination of the stars in the rich velvet sky and the changing face of the moon." He kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. "I also love the shadows and the wonderful things that can happen in them. For instance, if it were daylight, you wouldn't let me undress you," It was only now that he mentioned it that she realised she wasn't wearing her doublet and hose any longer. She had felt so warm, wrapped in his arms. "Nor would you let me do this." His hand moved down from her breast and she suddenly felt his fingers stroking the folds at her groin." She gasped in his arms, as he continued to manipulate her.

"I gave permission for neither, whether day or night." She sighed, and smiled, blushing. The lust in his eyes was just as arousing as his fingers. Sookie could feel him, hardening against her thigh. She wriggled and moaned as he continued to set her body ablaze.

"That is because I asked for none, I take what I want lover, but I always give in return." His teeth grazed against the pulse point in her neck, Sookie held her breath in anticipation, but he didn't bite. Instead he worked his way lower and took her left nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over and around the hard bud, while his fingers swirled inside her. Then suddenly he bit hard into her breast and as her heart pumped, he drank the elixir, which flowed, tantalising his taste buds and hardening his erection even further.

Sookie's body tensed as immense warmth spread through her entire body, culminating between her thighs which she clenched around his fingers as waves of ecstasy overwhelmed her. Hardly able to breathe she gasped his name again and again.

.

Eric's fingers continued to play with her as her pulse regained its rhythm, before gliding his tongue over the bite to heal the marks. "You see, I always return the favour." His eyebrows raised in amusement at her blushes. He gently manoeuvred her onto the straw, his fingers never leaving her clitoris. Eric grunted with pleasure as he tasted her again. He took his time, leisurely finding every nook and cranny, driving her almost insane with his tongue.

"Open your eyes lover, watch me as I take you to new heights of ecstasy." She opened her eyes, but could barely see him in the darkness., though she could certainly feel where he was. She whimpered as he moved lower, tracing her other entrance with his tongue while his fingers entered her again. She held onto him, with her fingers entwined tightly in his hair.

Eric was being taken to new heights of his own, the combination of her tightness engulfing his fingers, the sweet taste and smell of her arousal and the passion and trust in her eyes as she watched him. He was captivated as he had never been before.

He took her to climax before he gently pushed a finger into her anus, and bit into her femoral artery, sending her into convulsions around him. He was right, nothing compared to the feelings now rushing through her. There had been pain initially, but slowly it turned into incredible pleasure which was still increasing. Eric's hands were firm but the soft grip he had on her gave her a feeling of safety. She let go of all her fears and let the feelings wash over her. Her soft whimpers could be heard throughout the barn.

They were suddenly interrupted by Edward's soft voice, "We have a problem, Eric."

Eric immediately stopped, groaning with frustration. He gave Sookie a sincere look of apology as he sat up he sniffed the air checking for intruders. But then they both heard the cries from the other side of the barn.

And then Laff's whisper. "Wot is it, girl? Wot's the matter? You sick, or wot?"

Pam, was crying, her voice muffled in the straw. "I feel bloody terrible. I'm burning, my head's swimming and I'm sweating like a whore in a fucking bake house." Sookie could only just see her in the shadows, tossing and turning to find relief.

"Shit," muttered Laff. "After wot we saw yesterday, I ain't coming no closer."

Eric looked over to Edward. His eyes voiced what he rather not speak aloud.

Sookie looked from one to the other in fear, "Is it?- is it the pestilence?" She wrapped Eric's cloak quickly around her shoulders.

"Dunno," wailed Pam. "I can't see no bloody rash, it's too dark. But I feel like I'm bloody dying." She tried to hold back her tears, but they came anyway.

Eric smiled faintly. "Dying is not what you might imagine, it's not painful once you leave the inconvenience of breathing behind." He carefully slipped from Sookie's side and went to Pam, bending over her. She lay on the straw, her knees drawn up to her belly in pain, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth rigid. Her breathing had become shallow and guttural, she no longer spoke, but moaned and winced as he touched her.

Without the slightest compunction, Eric gripped the delicate satin neck of Pam's gown, and ripped it downwards. The strength in his fingers was considerable, and the soft material parted and spread open. Eric looked down, examining her body. He needed no candle to see in the dark. Across her breasts a strange uneven rash had started to form. The marks were like spreading bruises, as though below the skin there was a leakage of blood. Most of these bruises were pale like sepia shadows, but in places they had started to darken, as bruises do. Even as he looked, the marks turned ruddy, and then crimson. Eric traced one bruise with his fingertip and Pam shivered, rolling her eyes in pain.

Eric sat back on his heels and looked up at Laff and Sookie who were now standing watching from a distance. "It is without doubt the pestilence," he said. "I have seen these symptoms many times over the years. There is no cure."

"Oh God, that's terrible," sighed Sookie, "what can we do?"

"Very little," Eric shook his head and stood, coming over to put his arms around her shoulders. "Some victims do survive. We'll soon see whether that is likely, but if the symptoms and the pain increases, then there is no return. In the meantime, you must keep away. You must not go close or try to nurse her, or you will catch the illness too."

"But I can't just sit and watch her suffer," yelled Sookie. "Do you expect me to do nothing while I watch her die?" Already feeling dreadful that she had been enjoying such ecstasy while Pam lay dying. Guilt surged her anger.

Eric glared at her with such meaning that she cast her eyes down and tried hard not to cry too. Pam didn't need screaming and shouting around her on top of everything else.

Laff was confused, wanting to help his friend but frightened too. "There's gotta be something we can do," he insisted.

"Let's see whether the symptoms worsen," Eric advised, calm again, he was practical and efficient. "There is neither medicine nor doctoring that can change her fate now. Edward and I will do all we can."

Throughout the long night, Sookie and Laff huddled in the corner of the barn where Eric ordered them. Sookie daren't argue again when she saw the commanding look he gave her. With only one candle, the light was dim, they watched miserably while Eric bent over Pam in the shadows, washing her feverish face as Edward held her hand. There was a big wooden barrel outside the barn, left for catching rainwater, and a bowl had been found in the straw. Sookie filled the bowl with water many times when asked, bringing it to Eric as he needed it. At least she could do that much.

Laff was distraught. "That girl has been my best friend for a right long time," he muttered. "She's stood by me, and helped me a hundred times when I were hungry, or needed cash. There ain't no one I ever trusted like her. And now she's gonna die? I can't believe it. Life is fucking unfair, and that's the truth."

It was clear that the pain was increasing as Pam shuddered, trying to wrap her arms around herself and draw her knees up to her belly. She could no longer speak as the bitter dark hours passed by in silence. Outside the wind was whistling and sometimes the old barn shook, the planks groaning in the sudden stormy gusts. Eric sent Edward out to keep watch with _Gunnar_. Sufficient time had now passed for Ocella to have caught up with them, which no one wanted, for obvious reasons.

The candle flame blew out several times and cold draughts crept like freezing fingers under the rattling door, and there was no way to heat the space. But Pam was sweating constantly, her brow wet and burning. Her eyes had become bloodshot and trickles of blood began to ooze from her gums and her nostrils. She tossed and rolled so that the straw where she lay became scattered, but Eric bundled it back around her.

Eventually Eric looked up and his voice became harsher and more serious. "There are the final signs now," he told the others. "It is almost impossible for her to recover."

Pam was unconscious. She lay on her back where Eric had moved her, calming her with gentle, murmured words that the others could not understand. He had almost undressed her, leaving only the now ripped shift, so her breasts were uncovered and clearly swathed in the horrible creeping rash. The marks had spread and now covered so much of her body that they had run together into what seemed like one huge bruise. It crept up her neck, and down to her stomach. The rash was now deep purple and was turning black.

"Look," Eric said, as he moved Pam's arm, showing what was protruding from beneath. In her armpit a great lump was beginning to form. This was almost black, and uneven, and it seemed to pulse as though something was living inside it. As Eric touched it, Pam screamed.

Sookie started to cry. "I can't bear it," she sobbed. "Poor, poor Pam. She must be in such dreadful pain."

"Is she gonna die now?" Sniffed Laff. The tears flowing unencumbered down his cheeks.

"These are the buboe's," explained Eric. "There may be others still, perhaps in the groin, but there is no need to look for it will make no difference. This is the final sign and it shows that yes, she will soon die."

Pam began again to lash out in agony, moaning and swearing. She was bleeding as though wounded, and blood was seeping from her gums and lips, her nose and ears, and even from under her finger nails. When she managed to open her eyes, it was clear they were also bleeding heavily with ugly bloodshot streaks across the pupils and trickles collecting in the corners, then dripping down her cheeks. The ugly black buboes had also started to grow larger.

"Please," begged Sookie, "do something. Anything."

Eric paused, watching her carefully from beneath lowered lids. Eventually, speaking very softly, he said, "Sookie, There are two things I could do. Neither will not save her life. But it will stop her pain."

"I don't understand," whispered Sookie, suddenly frightened. She looked from Eric to Edward, who had come quietly back to Pam's side, having left _Gunnar_ to watch outside.

"I could kill her, quickly and painlessly, or I could turn her. Either way her suffering would stop," Eric explained, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Turn her? You mean - like you?" Sookie whispered, afraid and confused. "How is that done?"

Laff stood quickly, suddenly excited he walked towards Eric, holding Sookies hand for reassurance. "Do it. Pam would want it, I can promise that. So do it." Finally he thought he might get to keep his friend.

Edward came between them and looked to Eric, with concern written on his face. "What if it doesn't work brother?"

Eric frowned. "There is no reason it shouldn't, if I'm careful. We both know the reason it went wrong for Ocella, and I'm hardly likely to make the same mistake."

Laff's excitement waned a little as he heard this, "What could go wrong? You've got to try surely." The desperation in his voice made Sookie squeeze his hand tighter.

It was Edward who answered him, "It was almost a hundred years ago. The throne of England has always been a battle to keep, and my great grandson was struggling to with it. He was under threat by that bastard Henry – a cold and ambitious man who had no sympathy for poor Richard. My great grandson, like myself, was a man of sensitivity and vulnerable feelings. Once the country accepted Henry, I knew poor Richard was at risk. He might be tortured, He would certainly be killed. He was imprisoned, half starved, and so depressed he was willing to die. So I asked Ocella to turn him. I was too much of a coward to do it myself."

Edward was obviously upset so Eric took over the story. "Ocella not only has a passion for royalty, but also buggery. He quickly became too excited and violent. Richard did not survive the ritual."

"Does that mean that you have to-?" Sookie did not want to finish the question, suddenly she felt cold inside. The thought that Eric would have to become intimate with Pam filled her with jealousy, yet how could she deny Pam the escape from death.

Eric came and held her tight, kissing the top of her head, "No lover, I do not have to. If that were the case I would ask Edward to do it. All I need to do is drink her blood and then feed her mine." He lifted Sookie's face with a finger under her chin and kissed her gently on the mouth, "To take and give blood is perhaps intimacy of a kind, and is not something I would do lightly. But making love is quite another matter and I would not take another now that I have you." He kissed her again.

"I see," whispered Sookie, hanging her head and looking down at her bare feet, unable to directly face the scorching gaze in Eric's eyes. still struggling with the slight resentment of Pam having Eric's blood.

Eric nodded. "We do not have much time. It'll be dawn soon, if I do this, I must do it now."

"Do it," Laff insisted.

Eric stared at Sookie, as if asking for her opinion before he decided. Sookie looked up and stared back at the strange, terrifying man she had started to love, and then down to her friend who lay in dreadful pain on the point of death.

"Yes, please, Eric," she whispered "Pam would want this. And I want it too."

In the background the storm was increasing and the wind blustered, shaking the barn's timbers. "Alright," said Eric. "If you are both sure."


	13. Chapter 13

5

_A/N Sorry for the long delay, I'm struggling to juggle a new job in with everything else, But please bare with me. I promise to see it through to the end._

_Thank you again for all your lovely comments._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Eric knelt over Pam as she lay moaning on the ground. She opened her eyes once, but the pain was so vivid in her bloodshot gaze, Sookie had to look away. She peeped back once but hurriedly turned away again as Eric bent closer, his teeth bared. For a moment Sookie was transfixed. His canine teeth were so long and slightly curved, a shiver ran through her. She thought how sweet and tantalising it had been when he had bitten her – his teeth just sinking through her skin, and she had felt a seductive tingle which she yearned to feel again. Now it was Pam who would feel that special thrill – but with her it would be deeper, and last far longer. At last Sookie managed to shut her eyes, and once more looked away. Eric had pulled the gown down over Pam's shoulder, and it was into her upper arm that he bit quick and hard. His teeth sank deeply into the soft flesh, and again Sookie recoiled.

She guessed that Eric was trying to make it as non sexual as he could by biting on Pams upper arm instead of her neck, but it was still difficult for Sookie to see. Laff on the other hand was intrigued and although he held Sookie's hand tight in sympathy, he turned with great fascination to watch the transformation.

Eric concentrated only on Pam, and as he drank deep, his eyes kept steadily on her face. He held her still, and continued to drain the blood from her body. Slowly her colour drained until she seemed the same shade as parchment, her skin, instead of being pink and fresh, became dull. Her eyes flickered occasionally, but that was the only sign that there was still any life left in her. It took some time before Eric stopped drinking, and for just one moment he leaned back, and sighed. Around his mouth were the thick stains of blood, and his teeth dripped scarlet. Then, he bit deep into his own wrist, pressing it at once to Pam's lips. At first his blood, thick and crimson, dripped against her immobile lips and she seemed too weak to taste it. But Eric massaged her jaw to encourage her feeding. And finally Pam's eyes flickered with sudden life and she edged up from the straw where she lay, and her mouth clamped to Eric's wrist. Pam's scabs and bruises gradually disappeared, leaving her skin amazingly clear and soft, better in fact than it had ever been. The ugly rash faded, and the huge ugly buboes first shrank and paled, and then quickly disappeared entirely. Pam began to twitch her fingers, and strained against Eric's controlling hold.

Both Laff and Sookie now came closer to see the miraculous transformation, Sookie taking Pams hand in hers. Eric warned them both to move away, "She will be new to the intense feelings and instincts of a vampire and may be dangerous until I have her under control."

At that moment Pam opened hers eyes fully, with such a wide glare that it scared them both and they fell over each other in their rush to move away. Edward stepped in front of them as a precaution, and Eric held Pam tightly with his remaining arm. She scrambled suddenly to her knees, all the time clinging to the wrist she was feeding from as if she were starving and was frightened that her food would be snatched from her. But within moments another instinct started to take hold and she rubbed herself up against Eric, trying desperately to get his hose off at the same time. Sookie stood dumbfounded with her mouth open, unable to believe that Pam would do such a thing, but Laff laughed uproariously, delighted that she was still the Pam he knew and loved.

"Pam stop," demanded Eric, and immediately her body went limp, but the frustration was clearly seen in her eyes. She tried desperately to touch Eric, but was unable to move. "You cannot do anything I have told you not to, I am your master and you have no choice but to obey me. I understand your frustration, as soon as we go to ground you can fuck Edward as much as you want. but you can never touch me sexually, is that understood?" Pam frowned, but her face lit up when she realised that sex would be on the menu soon. She was quickly brought down again as Eric added, "Not that you will be awake for long, you will sleep as soon as the sun rises. Now come, we must leave."

Eric turned to Edward, asking him to take hold of Pam. He then went to Sookie and gave her a reassuring kiss. "We will be back at dusk Lover, Pam is fine but it will take some time for her to get used to her new strength and passions. You must be careful around her. Remember although she is still the friend you knew, she is now first and foremost a Vampire." He looked deep into Sookie's hesitant gaze. "There is much you must learn about the deep pleasures and joys, and also the terrible losses and sadness of becoming a vampire. Pam will learn slowly, and you must give her that time. But while she learns, you will learn too." He kissed her again, briefly. Then they were gone.

Laff was smiling. He of course had not been affected by Pam's behaviour, and was delighted that she was alive, and that she was free of the terrible plague. He would see her tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. Sookie however realised that Pam would never be normal again, and worried how this would affect them all.

"Come and get some sleep, it's been a long night and will probably be a long day." Laff put his arm around her shoulder and led her to their makeshift bed. Sookie fell asleep in Laffs arms, still worried about her future.

They woke around midday, and went in search of food and water before washing in the creek. They had been used to foraging, and easily found fallen acorns, roots, wild parsnips, dandelion and other herbs to enrich the taste. Then Laff caught a rabbit. He sat under a tree and skinned it, laying the fur out on the ground to harden in the pale winter sun. Then he lit a small fire with twigs which Sokie had collected, and she cooked rabbit stew over the little fire while Laff brushed the dust and dirt from his new coat and hat.

They had spent hours talking of the possible changes to their lives now that Pam had become a vampire. They were still not used to Eric and Edward being part of their lives and they wondered where they should go next, and why. Sookie did not want to go home, or anywhere near it and Laff hadn't any a home to go back to.

"I left me family years ago, didn't like that I'd been buggered by 'alf the bloody village. So I moved on where I could be buggered to me heart's content, but trouble is you 'ave ta keep on bloody movin'. These wars suited me ta the ground, 'cause most of the men don't care who they're fuckin' as long as they're fuckin'." Laff winced only slightly at Sookies' reaction, he could see the pity in her eyes but he laughed it off. "Don't you go feeling sorry fa me darlin', This is the most fun I've 'ad in years. O'course you ain't tried swivin' yet, so ya don't know what ya missin', but you just wait girl, 'cause once ya tried it you'll want more and then more again."

Sookie blushed. The memory of Eric's touches the night before brought butterflies to her tummy and heat to her groin. If only they hadn't been interrupted, maybe she would know what Laff was talking about. Soon she was sure she would experience it and she couldn't wait.

They decided that they should aim for Carlisle and decide from there, surely it would be easier to blend in in a big city. They were still running from Sookies father and Eric's sire and they hoped that neither would think to look there.

Once the sun started to fade and the rich shadows of twilight moved in, Sookie became more and more excited and nervous. She couldn't wait to see Eric, but was nervous of both Pam and what might happen with Eric. Although she wanted to make love with him, she was worried for a number of reasons. Could she ever satisfy him, would it hurt, would she go to hell for fornication while unmarried, or would he turn her in his excitement? Then there was her very greatest worry. Would he, could he be faithful? For after all, he was not like any other man, and she could not imagine that he would ever consider himself ruled by the morality and laws of humanity.

Meanwhile Eric had woken before the others and lay thinking. Many things had surprised him lately, and now he thought of Sookie, feeling her confusion. He needed to find a place for them to stay together, to be able to build their relationship away from suspicion and the danger of his sire. It was while he was deciding which place to go to, when he felt the strong connection with Pam awaken.

The night before, they had returned just a short time before dawn, Pam spent very little time with subtleties and jumped straight into Edward's arms. Eric left them to their extremely noisy and aggressive love making, while he hunted for _Gunnar. _Now on waking, they were at it again and it was still a little too light to leave the cellar he had found for their protection. Twilight was not fully settled, and the last rays of daylight still lit the undergrowth outside.

Eric had no regrets promising Sookie that he would not touch another, but his lust and frustration were rising with the volume of Pam's screams as she writhed in ecstasy with Edward. She seemed to be taking the dominant role and was thoroughly enjoying the power she had gained. This suited Edward. He had always been submissive, which is why Ocella had been able to manipulate him so easily.

Eric smiled as Pam threw Edward onto his back and slammed herself down onto his prick. One hand at her breast, pulling and squeezing her nipple, the other around Edward's throat. Which of course did nothing to a vampire who didn't need to breath, but it increased Pam's sense of power and control. She took her hand away from his throat and reaching behind, she grabbed hold of his balls. Immediately Edward came with a yell, but Pam didn't slow down. Vampires can keep an erection indefinitely, and she had every intention of making full use of it. Over and over she slammed down on him, before moving up his body so that she was sitting on his face. Again the fact that he didn't need to breath came in useful, as she gave him no room to do so.

Eric's own erection was now extremely painful, and though tempted, he refrained from watching and masturbating. Finally able to leave the two of them at their marathon sex fest, he walked out into the cold night air to get some relief from the lust filled thoughts taking hold of his mind. He knew he had to find a comfortable and secluded place to seduce Sookie in the style she deserved.

Pam was enjoying her new found energy. Sex had never felt so empowering. She found the sensations incredible and the continuing high from her orgasms was indescribable. Although she had always enjoyed sex, her main goal had been survival, a way to live independently from her father or any other man. Unlike most women of the times, she had no dreams of finding love and marriage, she loved making her own decisions and being her own boss. Prostitution had given her that, although she had made use of Laff at times for her own protection, he had no say in who her customers were and the money was hers to do with as she wished. Now even that had changed, for she didn't need sex to survive. She was doing it purely for the thrill, the satisfaction and the excitement it gave her.

With Edward underneath her now, she felt the thrill of oncoming orgasm as it surged through every pore of her being, and she wanted more. She turned herself to face his prick and took it in her mouth. Just as she felt his fingers enter where his tongue had been, while his tongue moved further down to her arsehole. She couldn't resist and she bit hard, causing Edward to scream. She wasn't sure if it was in agony or pleasure but she didn't care. The rush she got from the combined orgasm and blood was amazing. Edward had come at the same time.

Edward lifted himself up on both elbows and grinned up at Pam, "God woman, where did you learn that? I've never felt anything like it. We'll have to do that again once I've recovered." They both roared with laughter, and soon the pair of them were laying side by side in ecstasy.

"Does it get any better than this?" Pam turned to Edward with a wide grin, her new fangs prominently displayed.

He smiled and took her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly, "Although I'm certainly not complaining, it does get even better, while feeding from a human. But then a human couldn't do what you just did and that has to be the most amazing orgasm I've ever had." He leered at her before taking her once again.

"And to think I was dying of that poxy disease," Pam crowed, clinging to Edward's back as he entered her, hard. "I was dying. I felt so terrible, I wanted to die to escape the pain. And now look at me!"

"I'm looking," Edward laughed. "And you look fantastic."

"I fucking feel fantastic," Pam laughed. "Carry on, your majesty.

Eric had had enough, the noises coming from the cellar were getting to him. He went down to them and demanded they stop, they still had to find a donor for Pam and he needed to vent his frustration, either through killing or fucking, and at the moment he wasn't fussy which. He interrupted them. Pam stopped moving at once, staring up at him in obedient admiration as she gazed at her new sire. "You need to feed," Eric continued quietly. "You have a great deal to learn, and this isn't top of the list. This is something you always knew how to do. Now I have my own appetites, and cannot spare time to wait for you. If you do not feed soon, you will become weak. So you will stop these sex games and come with me now."

Pam, looked meek, although disappointed. She climbed from Edward's body, wiping herself between the legs with the inside of her shift. "Yes, sire," she murmured.

Edward sat up with a scowl. "I'll come along with you," he said. "I'm hungry now – in more ways than one."

But it was at that moment that Eric stopped and raised one hand. "Wait," he said, "I can smell anger, and power." Even though they were inside the cellar, Eric looked up to the sky, feeling the presence of his sire as it swept over him. "I can smell Ocella, he's close by, but he has passed," Eric shivered, "We must be cautious, but we have to move now, before he returns. Just as I felt his passing, he must have felt my presence. He is on the hunt, just as we should be. But he is bound to return."


	14. Chapter 14

6

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Pam was starving, but quite suddenly all her bravado deserted her. "You mean we're going hunting?" she whispered. "For blood?"

Eric glared, his eyebrows raised. "Would you prefer to stay here all night and swive, not noticing as you grow weaker for lack of food?" His own frustration igniting his sarcasm.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm hungry. It's just – well – to think of feeding on human blood! I was human only yesterday."

"You do not need to kill, if you are careful," Eric said, regaining some of his calm composure. "I will teach you, but you must pay attention. Nothing will be easy at first."

Edward laughed, "Well, some things are easy. As you've just found out. And we can get back to that after you've fed."

"I have other ideas," Eric said. "I intend returning to Sookie as soon as possible. We need to move from this place before Ocella returns. So Pam, while I am responsible for you, you will restrain yourself until I permit it. Now, follow me."

Eric turned abruptly and led the way from the confines of the cold stone archways underground. As he climbed the old stairway up to the ground floor, Pam hurriedly followed him. Edward came slowly behind, still chuckling. He had not enjoyed himself so much for a long time. Once upstairs, the long windows showed pitch and lightless. The night had closed in and the first stars flickered in the great sweep of black sky above. Once again Eric led the way outside until the three vampires stood on the pebbled path, looking out towards the forests beyond. Pam, shivered, but she was not cold. It was excitement, and the anticipation of power, dread and a whole new life.

"It all seems so much bigger than it did – before," Pam whispered to no one in particular, staring out towards the silent trees and the empty sky so huge over her head.

Eric smiled faintly. "That is because we have no small human boundaries. We hear a heartbeat ten miles away, we see the movement of a single leaf on the far side of the forest, and we smell blood – and human fear – across mountains. The world is ours and humanity belongs to us. Mankind is our food and could be our slaves, should we wish it. We are Vampire – and our power is beyond question."

Pam shivered again, but this time it was Eric's words which had moved her. "I don't feel – so powerful, not when up against you two anyway." she murmured. "But I intend to enjoy it, though I don't want to kill, unless it's self-defence."

"The power is yours, whether you wish to exercise it or not," Eric said curtly. "But you must practise your abilities, or you may be too easily destroyed."

"We're also vulnerable," Edward interrupted suddenly. "Power yes – but restrictions too. We are creatures of the dark, and the light is denied us. Then," and his voice lowered, "we are also at the mercy of our Makers. There are good sires – but there are also wicked ones."

Pam nodded, turning again to Eric. "I know you'll be a kind sire. But you talk as though you despise humanity. I thought you really liked Sookie."

Eric frowned. "That is another matter entirely," he said, his eyes dancing. "She is – different. Sookie is special. But that is my business. Now, you are my concern. You need to feed or you will weaken."

"I'm starving," mumbled Pam. "But– blood?"

Edward smiled. "You didn't seem so squeamish when biting my prick." He quickly dodged as she went to strike him. "Missing roast beef and lamb on the spit already, are you?

Pam laughed. "I wish! But you have to have had something before you can miss it."

Eric raised one hand. "Quiet," he ordered. "Your roast beef is coming."

There were furtive sounds in the undergrowth, and the muttering of two men complaining to each other. Pam whispered, "Where did they come from so quickly? They sound really close."

"No," Eric shook his head. "The sight and hearing of our kind is vastly superior. What you can hear comes from some miles away. It sounds close simply because you are now one of us. Follow me now and I will take you to your dinner."

He began to move almost soundlessly between the trees until he too seemed to be no more than a shadow. He moved so quickly that Pam thought she would never catch him up, but then she discovered she could move just as fast. Just putting her feet forwards and willing herself onwards, she found herself gliding at great speed. Within just a few moments they could see the two men just before them. One man was tired and bent, and he leaned on a stick. The other man was much younger, and he was complaining loudly.

"Well, Pa," he said, "if you wasn't such a stupid old fool, we'd have got home long before now. You've brought me the wrong way again. It's all your fault."

The older man paused, leaning back against a tree trunk with a deep sigh. "I does my best," he quavered. "'Tis night, and my old eyes don't see so well in the dark no more. But there ain't no need to keep so rude and ungrateful. 'Tis me what pays for your food, and puts a roof over your miserable head. If you wasn't my stepson, then I'd not be bothering."

"Stupid old bugger," said the younger man. "You're nearly past it, and soon it'll be me feeding you. So keep a kindly tongue in your head, or I'll be throwing you outta that nice little cottage and take it over myself."

Eric stepped out abruptly from the shadows, and the two men momentarily cowered back. Eric said, "Pam, take the young fool. The old man is too scrawny. Leave him."

"Must I kill him?" asked Pam cautiously.

"No, drain him until you are full, then leave him to recover," murmured Eric. He stood silently, watching as Pam took a step towards the younger man. Neither of the woodcutters could understand what was going on, but they were both frightened. Pam grabbed the stepson by both shoulders and swung him around, bending back his tousled head to expose his throat. She could see the pulse showing like a beating pathway down his neck towards his heart. Instinctively she leaned forwards, her fangs immediately pushing out through her gums. For a moment it confused and hurt her, and she recoiled, although this had happened while with Edward, this was the first time she was fully conscious of it. Then the arterial pulse before her eyes was too much for her and with a sudden gasp, she pierced his skin, clamped her jaws tight on his neck, and began to drink. She never thought it would be so wonderful, and she was amazed at the sweet delicious warmth of the blood now rushing into her body from his. She pressed harder, loving the way this glorious new food made her feel. It coursed through her own veins, heating her whole body from within. She tingled, aware of every tiny sensation.

Then she felt Eric's slight tap on her shoulder. He said softly, "If you do not wish to kill, you must stop now. You have drunk enough."

Reluctantly Pam pulled away, dropping the unconscious man to the ground and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Then she licked her hand, lapping up the last trickles of blood. "That was wonderful," she whispered. "I never expected anything so sweet and rich. I want more."

Edward had drunk a little from the older man, but had stopped quickly. "His blood is too thin,:" he complained. "The young are better food. During sex better still."

Both the woodcutters were now unconscious, lying prone on the cold damp mulch under the trees. "Leave them," Eric decided. "They will wake weak and tired, but they will recover. They will believe they both fell asleep and dreamed, next time I will show you how to glamour, but it seems unnecessary with these two."

"That young man was a bastard, shouldn't we glamour him to be nice?" muttered Pam. "Perhaps we should kill him off and then the old father could lead a better life." She was itching to drink again.

"No," Eric said. "Eventually the younger will protect the older when he is no longer able to look after himself. It is the way of mankind. One day, you will chose to kill, as we all do. But not yet. You still have much to learn, and if you drink too much this first time, you will become a glutton and make yourself nauseas. For a first time, you did well. Now I intend finding Sookie." He looked across at Edward. "And I would sooner be alone. So, Edward, when we get there, will you look after Pam and Laff for me? I am sure you will all find something enjoyable to do for the rest of the night."

Edward grinned, and Pam licked her lips. "I've a good idea what to do," Edward said.

"Me too," Pam sidled up close to Edward, pushing her hips against his.

"I leave you free to do as you wish," Eric said. "But make sure you move well away from Sookie and I. She will be shy around others and I want her to feel relaxed." His eyebrows raised with lust as he spoke. "And listen out for Ocella. That is the greatest danger."

Almost immediately Eric swept up into the darkest shadows of the tree tops. Edward followed with Pam tightly wrapped around him. Eric smiled to himself. He was pleased with Pam. He had not wished to make another vampire, and had taken Pam only to please Sookie. But now it was done, he felt a certain sense of pride which he had not expected. He had never made another before, and since he loathed his own sire, he had never desired to be a sire himself. However, now it was done he realised the pleasure it could offer. He felt a deep satisfaction, and was pleased that he had done a good job. He felt that Pam would be a deserving recruit. But now there was an even greater pleasure he was impatient to fulfil. It was Sookie on his mind, and his groin ached for wanting her. This also surprised him, but it was still a great pleasure. He had taken thousands of females over the centuries, but usually by glamouring first, before finally draining and killing them when he had finished with them. With Sookie he felt something utterly different, and he could not quite understand why.

So far he had behaved with caution, not wishing to frighten her. But now, especially after watching Pam and Edward enjoying themselves without shame, he was determined that the time had come. And it was only Sookie who could satisfy him now. He imagined undressing her, and the warmth of her smooth human flesh pressed against him. The delight of her breasts and the sensation of her steady breathing against his own chest was something he had already enjoyed – but now it was time to go much further. He intended to make her entirely his. Already he could sense where she was, and he followed the trail, searching her out very quickly.

When they landed they were standing outside the small shed where she had been sleeping. But as he had sensed Sookie, so she had sensed him, and she had woken. She was standing outside the little door, peering up into the starry black sky. Eric abruptly came down to land next to her, and she immediately flung her arms around him. He had not expected this, but embraced her back, murmuring into her ear. "I am surprised you heard me coming," he whispered. "Humans do not usually hear us."

Sookie said, "I was dreaming about you and awoke suddenly. I just knew you were close by. But can we go somewhere else? I want to be alone with you." Laff was still sleeping deeply inside the little hut.

"That is my intention," Eric said, and took her hand firmly in his.

"And Pam?" asked Sookie. "Is she alright? Is she here?"

"She is doing very well, and you can talk with her later," Eric smiled, as he leaned down to kiss the tip of that adorable nose. "But now lover, it is you I want. And I know exactly where I will take you, it must be somewhere special for our first time. Are you ready?"

The excitement rushed straight through Sookie's body and she felt suddenly more alive than ever. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm ready. Very, very ready."

Eric wrapped both arms around her, clasping her very tightly to him. Then he swept up into the sparkling freeze of the night sky. The clouds closed around them.

Although freezing on the outside, Sookie was burning with arousal. Eric had kept his hands roaming all through their flight, whispering strange words of the things he was going to do to her, half of which she did not understand, but she was certainly looking forward to finding out.

Having already indicated to Edward to keep both Pam and Laff otherwise engaged, Eric now brought Sookie to an empty stone house on the outskirts of Carlisle, just outside the city walls. It was dark and no sight or sound of anyone around. "Stay here out of sight, I need to check all is clear." He kissed her gently on the lips, while his fingers grazed against her breast, her heart rate increased tempting him further, but first he needed to ensure there would be no interruptions.

From what he could tell, the owners, an old woman from the smell, had been gone for at least a week or two. Layers of dust covered the sumptuous furnishings. Where then, were the servants? Maybe the plague had been here too, but no, he would smell death if that were the case. He continued his survey to the bedchambers and found one that had obviously been for the lady of the house. This then would be where he would seduce his Sookie. He lit the many candles and brushed the dust from the linens and satins covering the large four poster bed. There were many soft pillows and coverlets, and the bed curtains were long and thick. Eric pulled them wide apart so that the candle flames danced over the sheen of the satin. Then, in the adjoining garderobe he found a large wooden bath tub, lined with linen. His preparations complete, he smiled to himself and quickly flew out of the chamber window.

Sookie jumped when he landed beside her, "Nervous Lover?" he laughed, "Come, everything is ready, now we will see if you are too, hmm?" He led her with his hand in the small of her back, he could feel the blood rushing through her body with anticipation and smiled to himself. Never had he taken so much time to put a girl at ease. And he was beginning to wonder who was anticipating more, he couldn't remember being so achingly hard before. The hunger for her blood was taking all his control not to bite her as she stepped in front of him.

Eric had to lead Sookie up the stairs as it was so dark, but slowly her eyes were adjusting and she looked around in awe at the rich tapestries and gilded candle sticks. Wondering once again why someone would leave such a house empty, and how Eric was able to find them. But the main thoughts going through her head was of what she was about to do, fear and excitement swept through her one after the other, only to be followed by fear once again. What would her father say if he could see her now, not that she cared. He had shown how little he thought of her, so she had nothing to lose from him. Far more important, was how Eric saw her, would she be able to satisfy his desires or would she disappoint and lose him altogether?

It was at this point that they reached the bedchamber door, which Eric swung open for her. Sookie gasped with delight at the romance of it all. Inside was an enormous bed, layered deep with furs and cushions and in front of it was a deep tub full of steaming hot water. Candlelight flickered on every surface. She now realised what had taken Eric so long to get back to her, and in fact considering what he had achieved, he had been amazingly quick. Her heartbeat thumped twice as fast as usual and Sookie blushed unseen, knowing that Eric would hear her excitement. But she could not help it. There before her lay the fulfilment of her dreams.


End file.
